


Pack Mates

by house_of_lantis



Series: Alpha Pack [11]
Category: Actor RPF, American Idol RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Sequel to my J2 Werewolf fic "Alpha Pack", Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Allen is looking for a new home with Dallas pack to recover from a broken heart; Adam Lambert, international glam rock star is hosting a major charity event for Jensen and Jared. What happens when Adam realizes that Kris is his Beta but Kris wants nothing to do with the obnoxious diva?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jensen: Alpha-by-Proxy

The Moonlight Lounge  
Downtown Dallas

Jensen regarded the newest addition to his pack. The young werewolf was Kristopher Allen, or simply Kris, and he was an accomplished musician from the Little Rock pack. Chris Pine had done the background investigation and found nothing lacking. In fact, by all accounts, Kris Allen was a very desirable pack mate; and after Jensen spoke with the Little Rock pack Alpha, Kris’s move to Dallas was seen as a real loss to their pack. He came from a well-to-do family with a long history in Arkansas; and Jensen was surprised that Kris had left them behind to start a new life for himself. Chris had found that the young werewolf had been collared, but for some inexplicable reason, Kris had cut his ties to his mate. Jensen was curious and he wanted to get to know Kris better.

He was, if Jensen was honest with himself, an alluring Beta. But there was something broken and utterly sad underneath the pretty brown eyes, shy smile, and lovely Southern manners. He was a bit of a mystery and Jensen had learned in all of his years as Dallas pack Alpha that it was a good idea to get to know his pack mates.

Kris tapped his fingers against his beer bottle, lost in his thoughts and…just lost. Jensen scented him discreetly – a lovely hint of something woodsy, cinnamon and…there was a faint bitterness to his scent. His keen nose thought Kris wore the scent of death and Jensen would’ve been worried if Kris showed signs of weakness. But the young werewolf was strong and healthy; he carried the scent of death around him and it worried Jensen.

 _“He needs an Alpha-by-Proxy,” Chris stated, plainly._

 _“Alpha-by-Proxy?” Jensen said, completely shocked by the request. “Why on earth would he need an Alpha-by-Proxy? Not to mention that Jared would kill me for—“_

 _“I’ve already spoken to the pack Beta and he’s agreed that this is the best course of action for Kris Allen. Jared really liked him and he told me that I could ask you to act as Kris’s—“_

 _“Are you both out of your mind?”_

 _“He’s unstable, Alpha. He needs someone strong to be his guide until he’s back on his feet.”_

 _Jensen frowned, taking his assistant’s words seriously. Chris Pine was as loyal as they came and Jensen and Jared both trusted his wisdom and level-headedness. “What happened to the young were – to Kris?”_

 _“I don’t know the whole story but he left Arkansas’s packs three months ago and he’s been settling into Dallas pack – fitting in quite well by all accounts – but he hasn’t made any strong ties with anyone in the pack; he drinks alone and a bit too heavily; and he’s a Beta who doesn’t seem to care about finding a mate.”_

 _Jensen sighed, shaking his head. “You think he’s showing signs of being self-destructive?”_

 _“To the point that he wouldn’t care if anything happened to him and that makes him dangerous,” Chris said, nodding. “I’ve spoken with him. He’s a really great guy and I think you could take him under your wing for a little while, give him some stability. You and Jared could give him shelter in the pack, help him get stronger, and then he’ll be a settled pack mate.”_

 _“Damn,” Jensen murmured, softly. He knew Chris was right; as pack Alpha, it was his duty to take care of his pack mates, to nurture them in their time of need, and to be strong for them until they were strong enough to stand on their own again. “I want to meet him first and then I’ll decide if I can act as his Alpha-by-Proxy. I can’t make any promises. I may not be the best Alpha for him, but the least I can do is help him.”_

 _“Thank you, Alpha,” Chris said, smiling his gratitude. “I’ll set it up.”_

Jensen gazed at Kris again and offered a small smile while clearing his throat. Kris’s eyes flicked up to meet Jensen’s and he blinked, flushing slightly.

“I apologize, Alpha. I was drifting,” Kris murmured, his voice soft with a hint of an accent.

“No apologies are necessary, Kris. I understand that this is a tough time for you. Will you tell me what happened to bring you to Dallas pack?”

Kris took a deep breath and raised his chin to meet Jensen’s steady gaze. Jensen thought that was a good sign, that Kris wasn’t cowed or fearful. “I lived all my life in Conway, Arkansas. I met my mate when I was a teenager. We were…we were good together for a long time. I really thought I had found my Alpha and she offered me a collar when we graduated from high school. I loved being her mate, don’t get me wrong, but…but something didn’t really click for us as Alpha and Beta.”

Jensen nodded, taking a drink of his beer. “I’ve heard of pairings where the Alpha and Beta were not compatible outside of their mating. It must’ve been a difficult time for you and your mate.”

“We struggled a long time and we sought help from our families and from our pack leaders, but…” Kris said, sighing softly. “And it’s no one’s fault. She wasn’t…I needed…”

“It’s all right, Kris,” he said, gently. “We can do this slowly.”

“Three months ago, I asked her if I could take off the collar,” Kris murmured, staring at the table, his fingers drumming on the wood. He swallowed thickly and then looked at Jensen. “She said no.”

Jensen sucked in a deep breath, eyes narrowing and glowing, his body flushed with heat and anger. No one – especially a household Alpha – had the right to abuse that sacred relationship with a Beta. If something had happened like that in Dallas pack and he found out about it, he would’ve had that Alpha executed. He clenched his hand into a fist under the table and forced himself under control. He took a deep breath and nodded. “Damn.”

“So I took it off and…left everything behind and came here.”

“I’m so sorry, Kris.”

Kris shrugged, giving Jensen a half grin. “It’s in the past now.”

There was a sense of…determination in the werewolf and Jensen was relieved because he believed Kris. “What brought you to Dallas pack? From what I know, you’ve traveled the world. You could’ve gone anywhere you wanted.”

Kris smiled, his eyes brightening. “Well, I’ve heard of all the work that you’ve been doing in Dallas – with all of the Texas packs – it’s international news, you know, and your new pack policies are brilliant. They’re progressive and—and—exciting. I wanted to come here and be a part of that change; maybe see if I could help in some way, too.”

“Well, your family history in Arkansas is definitely a proud one. I’d be honored to have you join my pack, Kris,” he said, smiling at Kris’s earnestness. Maybe giving him focus and having him work with Jared on the new reforms would give Kris something to think about besides what had happened in his relationship with his mate.

“Thank you, Alpha.”

“Please, call me Jensen.”

Kris smiled and nodded. “Jensen.”

“My assistant, Chris Pine, said that you were interested in having an Alpha-by-Proxy,” he said, watching Kris’s reactions carefully. The young werewolf seemed relaxed now and he nodded for Jensen to continue. “I’d be happy to take on that role for a short period of time, until you feel more settled here and ready to be on your own again.”

He watched as Kris swallowed, inhaling sharply. “Thank you, Jensen. I didn’t…” He huffed out a short laugh. “I wasn’t expecting the Dallas pack Alpha to volunteer to be my proxy.”

“I’d do it for any one of my pack mates,” Jensen said, looking into Kris’s eyes. “You do know that I’m mated to Jared Padalecki.”

“Yes, I’ve met the pack Beta. He’s a great guy.” Kris chuckled, shaking his head. He looked up at Jensen and met his gaze. “Oh. Umm, you know that I’m not going to, uh, ask for anything, uh…”

Jensen raised his eyebrow and smirked at Kris, watching him blush. “Jared would tear your head off if you tried.” Kris stared at him with wide eyes and Jensen laughed softly. “Seriously, dude, it’s all fine. You’ll stay with us in the guest room and we’ll make sure that you’re settled. You can move in tonight and we can perform an informal collaring ceremony, eat some food, watch the game, and Jared will help you figure out where you best fit in, all right?”

Kris gave him a shy smile but nodded, ducking his head slightly. “Thanks, I really appreciate--"

“Jensen!”

Jensen turned his head to see one of the most remarkable werewolves he had ever met. He stood up from the booth and smiled widely as the tall, black haired were sauntered towards him in the tightest pair of black leather pants. Jensen worried for his circulation.

“I thought I smelled you, brother,” he said, tugging Jensen into a big hug.

“Adam, you haven’t changed,” Jensen said, laughing as Adam wrapped long arms around his back, picking him up and shaking him like a doll. “Jesus, put me down! I’m a pack Alpha for God’s sake!”

Adam threw back his head and laughed. “I’m not intimidated by your pack status so don’t even bother.” His eyes drifted past Jensen’s shoulder, his face breaking out into a wide, interested, sly grin. “Now, who is your lovely friend?”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “This is Kris Allen. Kris, this hulking mess is Adam Lambert. You might recognize him for being an obnoxious tabloid prince.”

Kris stood up and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Adam.”

Jensen watched as Adam took two steps until he was nearly pressed against Kris. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, the Alpha in him taking his proxy claim of Kris as his Beta very seriously.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kris Allen,” Adam said, raising an eyebrow suggestively at him.

Kris looked like he was about to run out of the club, even though Jensen – and he was sure Adam – scented Kris’s pheromones. He was definitely attracted to Adam but Jensen grabbed the back of Adam’s jacket and pulled him three steps away from Kris. He maneuvered his body so that he was standing between them.

“Jensen, what the hell is—“

He let out a soft growl and watched as Adam raised his eyebrow at him. “Don’t push me on this but I’ve collared him.”

“You’ve collared a second Beta? Really? I can’t believe Jared would agree to something like that,” Adam said, shrewdly.

Jensen reined in the Alpha and cleared his throat. “I’m Kris’s Alpha-by-Proxy.”

Adam looked at Jensen and then at Kris. He stood tall and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Why?”

“That is between Kris and me,” he said, softly.

“For how long?”

Jensen looked at his friend. “Why do you need to know?”

“Maybe I’d like to ask him out on a date,” Adam said to him, but he was looking at Kris. Jensen turned and saw Kris looking at the floor, a small smile on his lips. Well, that was much better than what he looked like three minutes ago.

And in a different situation, Jensen might have stepped back and let things progress naturally between two werewolves. But he wasn’t sure that Kris was in the right mind to be able to handle an Alpha like Adam. As much as he loved his friend, Adam wasn’t bound by pack society. He was definitely a rebel and a fiercely independent werewolf. Jensen knew that Kris wanted to belong somewhere and even though the attraction between them was obviously mutual, Jensen as pack Alpha had to look out for the welfare of his pack mates.

“There’s no time limit to how long my proxy will last,” Jensen finally admitted. At least he could be honest with Adam. “But it is by mutual consent so you’ll have to ask Kris for his permission.”

“Well, Kris, how about going on a date with me?”

Kris looked up at Adam, his face neutral now. “Thank you, but…I think Jensen’s right. I do need some time. I’m…not ready for anything.”

Adam took a step closer to Kris, but maintained a polite distance – until he reached out and ran his fingers along Kris’s jawline. “Call me when you change your mind. Jensen knows how to get in touch with me.”

Jensen raised his eyebrow and stepped between them again, gently brushing Adam’s arm away with his shoulder. Adam rolled his eyes and sighed. He pressed his forehead against Jensen’s forehead and let out an amused chuckle.

“For God’s sake, Jensen, you take your pack status way too seriously.”

“Well, it is who I am,” he said, pushing Adam back and grinning up at him. “You’ll have to come by the house for dinner sometime soon. Jared would love to see you again.”

“Consolation prize. Thanks.”

Jensen chuckled and then turned to Kris. “Are you ready? We can stop by your place to collect your things and then go to the house.”

“Sure, that’s fine. I don’t have a lot of stuff with me. I’m just going to get my jacket and meet you outside,” Kris said, nodding. He glanced at Adam and gave him a small shrug as he started to walk towards the front lobby of the club.

“Give me a call later, man,” Jensen said, smiling at him.

“I will,” he murmured, looking past Jensen and watching Kris walk ahead through the club. “Hmmm…now that is a very pretty boy and it is unfair that you can have both Jared and Kris.” He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. “My God, he smells fucking delicious. Are you sure I can’t have him? I could be his Alpha-by-Proxy.”

“Hands off, dude,” Jensen said, quickly. “He’s had a tough time and I’m just making sure that he’s all right. I don’t think he’s quite ready for you, Lambert.”

Adam snorted, rolling his eyes. “No one’s ever ready for me, baby.”

Jensen had to admit that in this case, he was absolutely right.


	2. Kris: Beta for the Second Time

Jensen’s and Jared’s Residence  
The Glass House

“Kris! Welcome to the fishbowl!” Jared announced as Jensen led Kris into the house. He was overwhelmed by the force of Jared’s hug and he sank against the taller man, looking guiltily over at Jensen. The Alpha merely smirked and rolled his eyes as Jared continued to hold him tightly.

“You are not allowed to pick him up and carry him around, Jared,” the Alpha said, closing the door and chuckling softly. “Really, try to resist your impulses. I know you want to.”

“But he’s so—“

“If you call me tiny or small or short or petite, I’m going to knee you in the balls, man,” Kris said, looking up at Jared. “I’m pretty sure I can raise my knee that high.”

“Mr Allen, are you flirting with me?”

“Jared, don’t scare him away before he’s even inside the house,” Jensen said, his voice amused.

“All right, little one,” Jared said, releasing him with a huge grin. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Thanks for doing this,” Kris said, taking a deep breath and scratching the back of his neck. “I mean, I promise not to overstay my welcome and—“

“Forget that nonsense, you’re here to stay for as long as you need, Kris,” Jensen called from the living room.

Kris looked at Jared and met the Beta’s eyes. He smiled and nodded. Kris was grateful that they meant it. “Thanks…but still, I know it’s not going to be easy—I mean, I’m not going to get in your way or anything.”

There was amusement written across Jared’s face. “Get in the way? Little thing like you? Hardly.”

Kris growled at him, giving him a dirty look. “You know, I’m of average height. You’re the one that’s got a height problem.”

Jensen laughed from somewhere in the house.

“You’re sassy, I like that,” Jared said, laughing. “Come on, let me show you to your room and we can eat some food.”

That sounded great to Kris. He slung his guitar over his shoulder and looked around for his bag – Jensen probably carried it to his room – and followed Jared down the hallway, past the master bedroom, past the gym room, to a large room with a wall of windows. Jared flipped on the lights.

“Bathroom through there, closet here,” he pointed out the two doors to each. “Get settled in. If you want to shower, there’s clean towels and stuff in there. We’ll give you some time if you need it.”

“Thank you, Jared.”

Jared grinned, closing the door as he left. Kris set his guitar down on the bed and sat down on the mattress, just taking a moment to let it all sink in. Honestly, he wasn’t expecting anything like this when he came to Dallas. When he told Jensen that he wanted to be part of the progressive changes of Dallas pack policy, it was the truth; but Dallas was still kind of a random decision. Kris thought that if things didn’t work out with the pack, he’d just pick up his guitar and move on – Phoenix pack or Sedona pack or maybe somewhere in California or Oregon.

But then he had met Chris Pine while he was drinking a little too much at a bar, sitting alone and giving off “leave me alone” vibes that kept the werewolves and humans away. But Chris sidled up next to him, introduced himself, and said that no one should drink alone. He introduced him to a few people and helped Kris get settled into a temporary place. And Chris was the one who helped him find gigs singing at a local club frequented by the college crowd.

Kris didn’t know that Chris Pine was the pack Alpha’s personal assistant; that he would introduce Kris to the pack Beta; and that they seemed to understand that something had happened in Kris’s life. Neither pushed him for answers, both diplomatically waiting for Kris to tell them on his own time.

He never expected to stay this long with Dallas pack; and he certainly didn’t expect for the pack Alpha to take an interest in him or offer to be his proxy. He was surprised that Jared agreed to it. Kris knew about the bond between Jensen and Jared; everyone Kris met enjoyed talking and gossiping about how the two of them met and got together.

Kris fell back on the bed, tucking his hands under his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He let out a soft sigh and allowed himself a moment to think about Adam Lambert, glad that Jensen had stepped in to keep Adam from making any kind of real overture. Of course Kris knew who he was; and he was curious as to how he knew Jensen and Jared and what Adam Lambert was doing in Dallas. Kris heard that Adam was a huge diva – the attitude, the sullenness, overly demanding, and a perfectionist – and as an Alpha, that wasn’t what Kris was looking for. He found the werewolf extremely attractive, he smelled so good in the club, but Kris had led a quiet life and it was the only kind of life that he knew and wanted.

It was best to forget about the other werewolf and just concentrate on his own music and not falling apart.

***

“Should I kneel or something?” Kris said, looking at Jensen. His fingers curled nervously along the seam of his jeans, scratching the calluses on his fingertips.

“Do you want to?”

Kris made a face. After what happened before, Kris made a promise to himself that he’d never let another Alpha have that kind of power over him again, even if it was just symbolic. “Uh, not really – no offense.”

“None taken.” Jared snickered as Jensen rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Jared!”

Kris grinned at them and shook his head. “You’re not like any pack leaders I’ve ever met.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” Jensen murmured, grinning at him. He turned to Jared who opened the flat box in his hands. Kris watched as the Alpha picked up the thin leather cord nestled inside. He bit his upper lip as Jensen turned towards him, showing him the collar. “Ready?”

Something must’ve shown on Kris’s face because Jensen and Jared both tensed and Jensen dropped the cord back into the box. He placed his hands on Kris’s shoulders.

“Hey, you all right?”

Kris took a shaky breath and then nodded, lifting his face to look at Jensen. “Yeah, sorry. Just nerves or something.”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Jensen murmured, softly. “And you don’t need my permission or Jared’s permission to take this off, at any time, Kris. It’s just something to ground you. We’re here so you can lean on us if things get too tough; keep you safe from aggressive Alphas who’ll be interested in you.”

Kris nodded, feeling stupid. “I’m…thanks, Jensen, I’m ready now.”

“Kristopher Allen, will you wear my collar, a symbol as your Alpha-by-Proxy, for as long as you decide to accept my friendship and protection?”

“Yes,” he said, simply. It wasn’t an “I do” kind of moment…and he had said that once to quite a disastrous end.

Jared moved to stand beside him, a large hand curled over his shoulder. “You’ll be like my little brother.”

Kris gave him a mock glare but laughed, breaking the tension inside of him. He looked at Jensen and raised his chin slightly and nodded for him to continue. Jensen took the leather cord from Jared and slowly looped the cord around Kris’s neck and hooked the silver clasp behind his neck. Jensen’s warm hands cupped his neck and Kris closed his eyes and took a deep breath, shivering slightly at the Alpha’s touch. Jared’s hand tightened on his shoulder and he made a comforting purring sound. It had been a long time since Kris allowed anyone to touch him.

Kris opened his eyes and looked up at Jensen, watching how his green eyes seemed to glow slightly. “Wow…that’s…”

Jensen shrugged slightly and quirked his lips into a smile. “I’m kind of possessive and, uh, well…”

“Kind of?” Jared mocked whispered to Kris. “Understatement.”

Jensen growled warningly at Jared but Kris watched as Jared just threw back his head and laughed throatily, a long arm reaching out to curl behind Jensen’s neck. “Awww…don’t growl at me like that in front of the little one.” He thumbed over his shoulder at Kris.

Kris snorted and shook his head, looking at the two of them. “Seriously, you two are kind of weird.”


	3. Jared: Pack Beta at Work

Jared Padalecki’s Office  
District Courthouse #19  
Downtown Dallas

It was about seven years ago that he gave up his job as the number one Bentley salesman in the southwest region to focus on being pack Beta and there were times when he missed the kill of the sale. As pack Beta, he put aside his fight clubs, gambling, and a dozen other not-so-legal business dealings that Jensen probably didn’t even know about, but that was all in the past now as Jared was deeply devoted to the pack and standing beside Jensen as they worked on pack reforms. Pack unification was still a long ways off, but Jensen and the other pack Alphas were slowly making headway in building trust and strong alliances.

Probably didn’t hurt that Steve Carlson finally got that stubborn cowboy Christian Kane to haul ass up to Dallas and claim him as his mate and Beta before stealing him away to Houston. Jared joked with Jensen that it was like a political marriage, that with the two of them mating, it solidified their two packs. Jared suggested that Jensen introduce eligible Dallas pack mates to the unattached Alphas of the other packs and see if maybe they could form marriage alliances across the state. Jensen was…Jared thought that maybe Jensen was secretly considering that idea. After all, when Jared accepted Jensen’s collar, San Antonio pack seemed to “come around” a little easier after that.

He leaned back in his sturdy executive chair and grinned. These days, he had offices in the District Courthouse, just down the hall from the Were Council meeting room – a room that Jared was very familiar with; a room where he had first gotten a glimpse of the pack Alpha and gotten the Alpha’s attention; a room where he now sat next to Jensen and the Elders, listening to the cases that came before the Council. He quirked his eyebrow at the irony, but if anyone knew what it was like to stand before the Council for judgment, it certainly was Jared.

Good boys like Jensen couldn’t help but be attracted to bad boys like him, he mused, smiling at the years of memories that he held in his heart. Hell, bad boys like Jared were stupid over good boys like Jensen so it made sense in the end.

There was a short knock on the door and Jared leaned back in his chair. “Come on in.”

He watched as the door opened and his personal assistant, Alona Tal, entered the room. She was a no nonsense Alpha, with sharp eyes, a sharper tongue, and a strong intolerance for stupidity. She was once his Defense Attorney after he was arrested the night the feds busted his last illegal fight club – which was also the night that Jared was put under house arrest in Jensen’s house. Jared couldn’t think of anyone better suited to act as the pack Beta’s assistant than Alona. If anything, she always kept him focused and she was someone he could depend on in a pinch.

“My sources tell me that Adam Lambert is on his way over,” she said, raising her eyebrow at him. “Please tell me that the both of you will stay out of trouble.”

Jared laughed deeply. Adam Lambert was Jensen’s old college roommate before he dropped out after his second year to chase his dream of becoming a rockstar. Everyone knew that introducing Adam to Jared was going to be a big mistake. They were too alike and they shared the same love for mischief. It took Jared days to recover from one of Adam’s visits, the two of them basically howling at the moon and partying together ceaselessly for days at a time. Jared really missed Adam.

“You know I can’t make a blind promise like that.”

“I’m not going to bail you out again,” she said flat out. He laughed again and shrugged teasingly at her. “My sources also tell me that Jensen took on a new Beta – not like he doesn’t already have his hands full with you, but to add another Beta into the family? What was he thinking?”

“By proxy only. His name is Kris Allen,” he said, turning serious. “He had a bit of trouble with his household Alpha and he left her when she wouldn’t take back his collar.”

Alona gasped, her eyes narrowing. “And what is Jensen doing about this?”

“Jensen can’t do anything about this except what he already has. Kris is originally from Arkansas and they’re a little more old-fashioned about Alpha-Beta relationships there.”

She crossed her arms. “That is the most archaic rule ever put in place and it needs to be abolished nationally.”

“Agreed,” he said, nodding. And if Jared had his way, he’d round up his most loyal boys and head over state lines to deal with the issue personally but…he couldn’t interfere in another state pack’s policies, not when he and Jensen were already struggling with their own pack issues. “But we’ll table that discussion for a later time…preferably over hard liquor.”

Alona nodded sharply. “Agreed.”

There was a soft knock on the door and Alona opened it. “May I help you?”

“I’m Kris Allen. Jared asked me to come by.”

“Kris, come in!” Jared said, getting out of his chair and walking around his desk to greet his brother by proxy.

“It’s not like I’m going to ignore the pack Beta when he asks to see me in his office,” Kris said, wryly.

“Just my way of getting you out of the house.” Jared laughed, rolling his eyes. “Kris, this is Alona Tal, my assistant. She’s scary mean so just ignore her.”

Alona coolly extended her hand towards Kris and he shook it firmly. “I’d offer you congratulations on your collaring but considering that Jared is now your brother by proxy, it would be cruel and disingenuous.”

Kris gave her a wide grin, his eyes crinkling. “Thanks for that. I think.”

“Don’t you have paperwork to do or a cauldron to wash?” Jared said, politely.

She punched him in the arm pretty damn hard, gave Kris a breezy and genuine smile, and quietly left the office.

“Wow, she’s awesome,” Kris said, laughing at Jared as he rubbed his arm. “Seriously, she’s got a pretty good arm.”

“Damn it, now I’m going to have a bruise and Jensen’s going to laugh his ass off when I tell him that Alona punched me,” he groused, rolling his eyes.

Kris sighed as he pulled the messenger bag strap off his shoulder. “So, what can I do for you, Jared?”

“Come on, have a seat on the couch, dude. Can I get you a drink?”

“Just a Coke, please,” Kris said, sinking down on the comfortable leather sectional. “Man, my back is killing me. I spent the morning weeding the Japanese garden and trimming that bonsai tree. I’m totally not Zen enough for that and I probably ruined the balance or symmetry or whatever. I can’t believe you landscaped that on your own.”

Jared grinned. “Well, I had a few months of nothing to do and I wanted to leave a mark on Jensen’s house that he wouldn’t be able to ignore.”

“Devious Beta, aren’t you?” Kris teased, grinning at him.

Jared took two Cokes from his mini fridge, discreetly hidden in a credenza, and handed one to Kris, sitting down across from him. He took a moment to look at Kris to make sure that the younger werewolf was holding steady. He and Jensen agreed that being collared agreed with Kris. He was someone who flourished in a partnership; and he was a lot like Jared, always needing to touch, whether it was just a friendly hand on a shoulder or a hug. Jared could tell that Kris was touch-starved and he was glad that he wore Jensen’s collar because Kris was utterly vulnerable right now.

“Have you met Zachary Quinto?”

Kris nodded, smiling. “Yeah, Chris Pine’s Beta, right?”

“He’s a licensed masseur. You could call him and see if he has any openings.”

“God, that sounds great,” he said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. “I’m so tired, Jay. Why am I always so tired? It’s not like I’m doing anything to feel like this all the time?”

“You’re still mourning, Kris. It’s going to take time.”

Kris smiled and opened his eyes to peer up at him. “Have you been reading werewolf psychology books?”

“Another habit that I picked up during my house arrest,” he said, chuckling. He watched as Kris let that process. “If you need anything, you’d let us know, right? I mean, if you can’t go to Jensen for anything…”

“Like what?”

Jared shrugged. “You’ve been celibate for over three months, dude.” He watched Kris blush intensely and he couldn't help but smile. “Not like I’m checking on your sex life or anything creepy like that.”

Kris raised his eyebrow and gave him a long look.

“Dude, don’t make me feel like a total idiot here.”

“Too late,” Kris said, laughing softly. “But thanks for the concern, Jared. Trust me, my tiredness isn’t because I’m not getting laid.” Jared watched as the smile dipped away. “And truthfully, I’m just not…interested right now. I mean…everything works fine, but it’s like my body and my mind are at a disconnect, you know?”

“You sure you don’t want to seek a counselor? Someone who actually knows what they’re talking about?”

Kris sighed, nibbling on his bottom lip. “Not right now. I’m not ready to do any real kind of soul searching over what happened.”

“It might do some good, though.”

Kris grinned at him. “I’ll think about it?”

Jared nodded. It was the best answer he could get for now. “Jensen wanted me to tell you that he’s been getting offers for you.”

Kris’s eyes widened as he stared at Jared. “What kind of offers?”

“Now that the pack knows that he’s your Alpha-by-Proxy, a few unattached Alphas have asked him if they could meet you and date you.”

“That’s…weird, dude.”

“Actually, that’s pretty much the official way to handle something like this. No one will ever approach you directly, Kris, and if they do, they’re overstepping their boundaries. Werewolves know better than to approach someone who is collared. But in your case, it’s different. You’re not officially collared by Jensen, but they have to play by the rules. They can’t make overtures to you directly, so they have to go to Jensen and ask for permission.”

“What—what did Jensen say to them?”

“Nothing yet. To be honest, he wasn’t expecting anyone to actually approach him so early in your collaring. It’s only been a few days.”

He watched as Kris blushed, rubbing his face with his hands and letting out a soft chuckle. “Ohmygod. I don’t even know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything. If they ask, Jensen will simply say that you haven’t made a decision yet. If they’re smart, they’ll thank Jensen for his time and be patient. Don’t be surprised if you get some attention when you’re out in public. All they can do is look, though.”

Kris blinked. “Well, that explains…I have been getting a few funny looks. I just didn’t know what it was all about. I thought it was because of the whole collaring thing.”

“Well, did you see anyone you liked?”

The door slammed open and Jared looked up to see Adam sauntering into the room, beautiful and bigger than life.

“Adam!” He shouted, moving off the couch to give Adam a big hug.

“Hey, Jay!”

“You’re finally here!” Jared said, laughing against his ear.

Adam laughed loudly, too. “Seriously, you don’t know how glad I am to be back.”

Jared smiled, looking him over and nodding his approval. “Looking good, Lambert. Damn! I can’t believe you put your whole Asian tour on hold so you could come and do this benefit concert. Thanks, Adam, we really appreciate that.”

“Are you kidding?” Adam said, snorting. “Like I’d ever say no to you or to Jensen.”

Jared laughed, raising his eyebrow. “Kinky.”

“Gentlemen,” Alona said in her most long suffering voice. She grabbed the doorknob and glared at Jared as she closed the door to the office.

“She still hates me, doesn’t she?” Adam said, snickering.

“Oh yeah, probably as much as she hates me,” Jared agreed. “Come on, let me introduce you to—“

“Kris Allen,” Adam said, smiling at Kris.

Kris stood and offered his hand for Adam to shake. “Hello, Adam.”

“I see that you’re wearing his collar now,” Adam murmured, looking down at the leather cord around Kris’s neck. “How long do I have to wait before I can ask Jensen for permission?”

Jared opened his mouth and then closed it. “That’s pretty ballsy, even for you, Adam.”

“It’s not like I can approach Kris without going through Jensen,” Adam said, shrugging. “I mean, unless they changed the rules at some point.”

Jared crossed his arms and shook his head. “Rules are still in play, man.”

“Look, I better go. I need to swing by the house to get my guitar and…yeah, well, um,” Kris said, softly. “See you at home, Jared. Adam.”

Adam gave him a small nod, physically turning to watch Kris intently as he picked up his messenger bag and crossed the room to the door.

“Dude, what the hell is going on with you?” Jared said, frowning at him. As much as he loved Adam, his aggressiveness was starting to poke at Jared’s protectiveness.

“Kris Allen is my Beta and he’s wearing another werewolf’s collar,” Adam said, his blue eyes glowing fiercely. “What the hell do you think is going on with me?”

Jared stared at him for a long moment. “You sure?”

“I scented him the first time I met him. I’m pretty fucking sure,” he said, grumpily.

“Oh, man,” Jared said, pushing his hand into his hair and pacing his office. “Damn it, Adam! Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“What the hell was I going to say? Jensen had already claimed him as his Beta!”

He shook his head. “This changes everything. Shit, I’m going to have to talk to Jensen. He’s going to freak!” He looked at his friend. “Look, Kris is not ready to be approached right now. I can’t tell you the specifics, but he’s recovering from a bad relationship.”

“How bad?”

Jared widened his eyes. “Bad bad.”

“Fuck.”

“That’s why Jensen’s his Alpha-by-Proxy,” Jared said, kindly. “It’s not a true collaring. Kris isn’t in love with Jensen. So it’s not like that.”

“Tell that to the Alpha inside of me who wants to rip that fucking collar off his neck. He’s my mate. I can feel it inside of me!”

Jared growled. “You’re going to have to rein that shit in, Adam, and you better not say that in front of the Alpha because he will rip your head off. He’s doing his duty and you can’t approach Kris without going through Jensen first. He hears you say shit like that, he’ll send you back to LA so fast that—“

“All right! I got it!” Adam shouted, growling at him. “I may not be the role model for werewolf of the year but I know when to follow the rules!”

“Shit, I’m sorry, okay? It’s this—I can’t help it, he’s my brother by proxy! I’m going to be really protective of him and I’m not going to care that it’s you or someone else!”

“Yes, fine, I understand, Jay! Jesus!”

Jared was breathing quickly and he could see Adam doing his best to pull himself under control, too. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the werewolf in him settling down. Jared was pack Beta – he answered only to Jensen, to his Alpha – and Adam nearly stepped over that line.

“I’m sorry, Adam, I really am. It’s just bad timing. You’re going to have to be patient with him. Kris is—he’s still in denial, even though he says that he’s fine and that he knows he did the right thing. But he hasn’t really accepted it yet and…you’re going to have to give him time and space, Adam. He can’t handle anything more right now.”

He watched as Adam closed his eyes and nodded. “After the concert, I’ll be out of the country for three months. That should give Kris plenty of time and space. And I know this is selfish but what about me, Jared? That’s three months without my Beta by my side. How am I supposed to handle that?”

Jared knew what it was like to be away from his Alpha and mate for a long period of time, even when he knew he could come home and wrap his arms around Jensen, he still stayed away because he had to find the werewolves who tried to kill Jensen. It wasn’t just about revenge or pack duty; it was to prove that he could be Jensen’s equal, that he wouldn’t let Jensen falter as pack Alpha. Some things were worth the sacrifice and the wait.

He looked at Adam and saw the tightness around his eyes and mouth and placed his hand on Adam’s shoulder, offering whatever comfort he could.

“It won’t be easy; but you know us, you trust us, Adam. We’d never let anything happen to Kris.”


	4. Adam: Fever

InterContinental Dallas  
Ballroom 1 & 2  
Downtown Dallas

Adam examined the stage and approved of the hotel’s strict adherence to the kind of set up that he wanted for the intimate setting. He had sat down with the band last night to write up the set list and to allow Adam for a few acoustic sets. The sound check went off without a hitch, the lights were set up correctly, and everything was ready for tomorrow night. A part of Adam could just relax and let his crew handle the rest.

People called him a diva and a lot of other unflattering things, but Adam wouldn’t be bullied, he knew how to put on a damn good show, and ticket sales didn’t lie. Having spent so many years in theatre and on the stage, he knew more about the logistics of running the backstage better than some of the crew.

He looked around the expanded ballroom and noted the twenty tables and ten chairs around each – two hundred by invitation only guests – probably the smallest venue he played since he started touring. Adam really liked selling out arenas, but there was something very attractive about the smaller venues and clubs and being able to see the audience and connecting with them.

He took a seat on the edge of the elevated stage platform and leaned back on his hands, watching his crew working along side the hotel staff and security guards. When Jensen called and asked him to headline the fundraiser, Adam quickly agreed and made arrangements with his tour management and label to be in Dallas for a week instead of hanging out in LA before kicking off his Asian tour.

 _“Don’t you even want to know what we’re fundraising for?” Jensen said, amused._

 _“It’s something you and Jared are hosting so it’s got to be important. I don’t trust anyone else like the way that I trust you two.”_

 _Jensen chuckled. “It’s Morgan’s and Jared’s project – raising awareness and money for werewolf orphans.”_

 _“Cool. We could always use more of that in our packs.”_

 _“Adam, we’re thinking of adopting,” he said, softly._

 _That got Adam’s attention. “Seriously? Wow, that’s fantastic, Jensen. Congratulations, man. I mean that.”_

 _“Thanks. Jared and I have been talking about starting a family for awhile now and…” Jensen murmured and let out a nervous and excited laugh. “We considered surrogacy, but Jared asked if we could adopt a werewolf orphan.” His voice became soft and serious. “I’m…we’re going to be parents, Adam.”_

 _“Seriously, guys are going to be awesome parents.”_

 _Jensen chuckled. “Thanks, man.”_

 _Adam knew that Jensen would never say it, but for the pack’s Alpha and Beta to adopt would set a precedent for other werewolves to adopt orphans as well._

 _“Just tell me where and when, Jensen, and I’ll be there.”_

 _“Thank you, Adam. You’re a good friend.”_

 _Adam chuckled. “I better be the kid’s Godfather.”_

 _“Yeah, you and Chad.”_

 _“Murray!” Adam shouted into the phone and laughed. “Holy shit! Your kid is going to be so warped.”_

Adam left LA four days before the benefit concert because it was easier to travel incognito and avoid the paparazzi than to show up at the airport with his band, security team, crew, tour managers, and publicist. Plus, he just wanted a few days without all the trappings of “Adam Lambert, Rock Star.” No one recognized him in his loose jeans, University of Rice hoodie, and beanie hat. He was all ready to spend a few carefree days with Jensen and Jared and…

And then he met Kris Allen.

Adam didn’t know whether to be pissed off at Jensen and Jared and at the world, or hide in his hotel room, depressed and consumed with guilt for acting like a jerk when he knew that Jensen and Jared were only helping Kris. He knew that an Alpha-by-Proxy collaring wasn’t a real collaring. It was for protection and guardianship when the werewolf wasn’t able to make safe decisions. But just because he knew and understood what it was didn’t make it easier when his own Alpha instincts demanded that he bare his teeth at Jensen and challenge him for Kris.

Damn it, this was bad.

“I think we’re done for the day, Adam. Everything checked out the way that you wanted it.”

Adam looked up at his tour manager and nodded. “Thanks, Ted. I’m going to go up to my room and take it easy for a few hours. Call my cell if there’s any problem.”

“Of course. Have a good one.”

Adam got to his suite and pulled his cell phone from his pocket before the door even closed. There was only one person who would be able to fill him in on what was going on. He scrolled through his contacts list and found the name he needed. He pressed the call button and propped the phone against his ear, crashing down on the plush sofa.

“Are you in jail?”

Adam sighed. “No, I am not in jail, Alona. You know, it offends me when you make assumptions that the only reason I’d call you is to bail me out. I have my own team of experienced lawyers, thank you very much.”

“Then why are you gracing me with this call?”

He grinned at her familiar authoritative tone. “Why don’t you love me?”

“Because you’re a reckless cub with a God complex.”

“Bitch!” He said, laughing uproariously. “Ohmygod, I love you so much, Alona. If I were straight, I’d totally marry you.”

“As if I’d even take you. What do you want, Lambert?”

“I want to know more about Kris Allen.”

She snorted. “Who’s that?”

“You’re the pack Beta’s assistant. Between you and Chris Pine, you have the whole pack by the balls so I know playing the blonde bimbo is a complete and total lie.” Adam said, chuckling softly. “So, tell me about Kris.”

“It’s none of your business, Adam.”

Adam frowned. “It is – he is my business now. He’s my mate, Alona!”

He waited patiently and heard Alona’s soft breathing. She was an Alpha and Adam knew she’d understand it from his side what it felt like to crave that bond. Not many people knew that she had lost her mate when they were both young. It was true that she was a ballbusting bitch with a fierce Alpha streak; it was also true that Adam was the one who gave her the nickname “The Piranha” but not because she was ruthless in the courtroom. On the surface, most people thought that Adam and Alona hated each other, but he loved her a great deal. She was brutally honest with him to the point of pain; and she was one of the very few who wasn’t impressed with his career or his wealth or his name.

“You can ask me three questions and you better make them count because that’s all I’m giving you. Go.”

“When he’s not at the Glass House, what does Kris do?”

He waited for her to mull it over. She let out a soft sigh. “He’s a musician. Jared said that he plays at a local bar downtown called West End Pub two nights a week.”

“Which two nights?”

“Thursdays and Saturdays – and yes, he is playing tonight. That was your second question, by the way. One left.”

Tonight! Perfect. Adam tapped his fingers on his knee for a moment. “How many pairs of Christian Louboutins do you want this time?”

“Two,” she said and then laughed throatily. “But it’s going to cost you.”

“It always costs me!” Adam said and groaned. “All right, Jesus! Bloodsucker!”

“Self-indulgent hack!”

Adam let out a melodramatic gasp and grinned when he heard Alona laughing. “Thanks, Alona.”

“Don’t hurt him. He’s one of the sweetest guys I’ve ever met so I will tear your head off if you take advantage of him—“

“I have never taken advantage of a Beta in my life!” Adam shouted, hotly.

“—and if this comes back to bite me on the ass, I’m leaving yours out to dry with the Alpha and Beta.”

He rolled his eyes. He did love the girl, but she was a complete wacko. Adam didn’t know how Jared could work with her every day – she would’ve driven Adam insane – but she was Jared’s right hand man. Everyone was surprised that the pack Beta selected an Alpha were to be his executive assistant, but Adam knew, like the way that Jared knew and Jensen knew, that they wouldn’t find anyone better than Alona to watch their backs. Besides, Adam thought, it was a smart move on Jared’s part to nominate her; she was a strong Alpha, her instinct to fight for and die for the pack Beta would keep Jared out of harm’s way. Even a fierce Alpha like Adam wouldn’t want to face off against The Piranha.

“Thanks,” he said, simply. “I owe you one.”

“More than one, idiot, I’ve been keeping track.” Alona snorted. “Try to behave yourself, Adam.”

He laughed and hung up on her.

***

West End Pub  
Downtown Dallas

True to Alona’s word, Kris was playing at the West End Pub. Adam was familiar with small bars and pubs that hosted live music and showcased local talent. Before he became “Adam Lambert,” he had spent a great deal of time singing in places like the West End – small, cozy little places with an appreciative and honest audience. He loved the easygoing vibe of West End; friendly but not schmoozy; and large comfortable leather couches and oversized armchairs filled the 2nd floor lounge. He scented humans and werewolves – a mixed club – and enjoyed the scents of cigarette smoke and a few notes of cheap cigars in the air.

Adam happily stretched out his long legs and sprawled out on the soft leather couch, sipping his dirty martini. He was dressed down in black jeans and a pale blue shirt. He wore his simplest black jacket and a black fedora with the brim pulled down low. He knew that his disguise wasn’t fooling anybody, but at least people in the pub were giving him a sense of anonymity. Plus, Adam didn’t think that the mixed crowd who came to the West End Pub followed his music.

Kris played five songs, chatted easily with the crowd. He was charming and shy and fucking adorable. Given the chance, Kris could probably charm the entire music industry. Adam wondered how Kris would react to an invitation to come out to Los Angeles, with Adam hosting a meet-and-greet party for him with his friends at his label and management.

He kept his scent firmly in check and sat far enough away so that Kris didn’t have a direct line of sight to him. He enjoyed the feeling of being loose and carefree, enjoying his focus on Kris. The werewolf was unassuming and modest, but genuine – Adam had not doubt that Kris was a nice man; and it was obvious to Adam that Kris didn’t know that he was hot. Not all of the people in the pub were there just for Kris’s music; the whole package certainly wouldn’t hurt sales. Adam grinned at the way that Kris struggled on the high notes, the tendons in his neck sticking out and the slightly crooked tilt to his jaw, the way his eyes crinkled as he smiled through the next verse, as if he was laughing at himself for even trying to attempt a note that was just out of his range.

He liked Kris’s music; it was gorgeous in the way that his voice was so stripped down with just the single acoustic guitar to highlight his voice. He wasn’t just singing along to the music and Adam knew that with time, Kris’s voice would mature and change and grow into something distinctly his. It was different from Adam’s music, which was a combination of theatre and glam-rock and power ballads – all created to showcase his vocal range. There was subtlety and nuance in Kris’s music. Adam thought he was marketable and radio friendly – probably attract a certain demographic of listeners and buyers; and he found it kind of interesting that when Kris sang a cover, it was a cover of a song by a woman. Adam wondered if it was because Kris’s voice met the range of the music better or if he was just a romantic kind of guy who probably felt the heartbreak in the words that he sang.

Or maybe Adam was the true romantic and that’s what he heard, he thought to himself with a small grin. It was just a little pathetic that Adam was falling in love with a werewolf that he had only met two days ago. Well, the nose did know.

Kris held the note with his voice, the strings of the guitar vibrating and fading. Everyone in the club clapped loudly, a few people whistled and made Kris blush as he scooted off the high stool. That, Adam thought, was hilariously adorable.

“Thank you,” he said into the microphone, grinning widely at everyone. “Hey, I really appreciate that you guys came out tonight. So you know the drill – make sure you show your appreciation to West End Pub by buying some drinks. And Joe wanted me to remind you that he likes tips.” Kris pointed to the handsome bartender as everyone laughed and clapped again. “Thanks again, everyone.”

Adam watched as Kris put his guitar into the case, a few people walking up to him to talk. Kris’s face lit up as he smiled and laughed, totally at ease with the people in the pub. They must all be regulars, Adam thought.

He watched as Kris picked up his guitar case and headed off to the side of the pub. Adam stood up and walked quickly to the small hallway, seeing Kris head into one of the rooms in the back. Probably a dressing area or something. Adam walked slowly and stopped outside the door. He could scent Kris inside; and he knew that Kris would be able to scent him.

The door opened slowly and Kris stood in the small room, looking up at him. Adam met his gaze and then stared at the leather collar around his neck. He growled softly, just low enough that Kris would hear; a sound of displeasure, but not anger. He noticed that Kris’s hand clutched the door, fingers turning white. Adam inhaled deeply, scenting the pheromones coming off of Kris in thick, raw waves. Startled, Adam looked at Kris and saw him biting his lip, looking down at the floor.

Adam reached out to touch him, knowing that he had no right, that he was overstepping his bounds by touching a collared Beta. He pressed his hand gently on Kris’s cheek, letting his fingers stroke along the smooth skin of his neck. They both let out soft moans and Kris closed his eyes and leaned his face into Adam’s hand. Adam took a step closer, his other hand stroking down the back of Kris’s head. Kris made a low rumble, like a deep purr, and Adam leaned down to press his mouth on Kris’s lips. He held Kris’s head still and just rubbed his lips on his face, scenting him.

“Damn it, Adam!” Jared yelled as Adam lifted his head. He turned just in time to see Jensen stalk down the hallway, eyes glowing and narrowed as he grabbed Adam’s jacket and slammed him into the wall. “Jensen, no!”

Jensen slammed him into the wall again, knocking his fedora off his head. Adam growled back, hands grabbing Jensen’s sweater.

“Back off, Jensen!”

“He’s a collared Beta!” Jensen hissed at him. “And he’s mine.”

“No, you got it wrong, he’s mine!”

“Guys, I’m right here, you know,” Kris said, his voice soft and irritated. “And honestly, I don’t belong to either of you. I belong to myself.”

Jared snickered, putting his arm over Kris’s shoulders. “You know, he’s got a point.”

Jensen growled at Jared, who rolled his eyes in reply. Adam frowned, feeling the sting of Kris’s words, especially after he let Adam scent mark him just a moment ago. Jensen released Adam and sighed, closing his eyes.

“Fuck,” he protested, softly.

“Yeah, I know.”

Jensen met his eyes. “So it’s true? You’ve scented him and…you’re sure?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re going on tour for three months…”

Adam clenched his teeth. “I know you’ll take care of him.” He looked over Jensen’s shoulder to see Kris standing beside Jared, hands tucked into his jeans, looking shyly at them. “And he needs you. What kind of an Alpha would I be if I didn't understand that? I don't like it, but I get it, Jensen. He's the priority.”

Jensen curled his hand around Adam’s neck, nodding jerkily. “I’m sorry, man…”

“Me, too,” he said, quickly, offering Jensen a small smile. “It’s probably a good thing that I’m going to be away…I mean, it’ll give Kris a chance to, you know, think if he wants me.”

Kris made a small noise, part whimper and part purr, but he wouldn’t meet Adam’s eyes.

“I’d better go,” Adam said, looking at them. “The show is tomorrow night and…I do need to rest my voice.”

“Diva,” Jared said, teasingly. He gave Adam a wink and reached out to give him a hug. “See you tomorrow, rock star.”

Adam watched as Kris picked up his fedora from the floor, holding it out to him. He gave Adam a pretty smile. “Thanks for coming out to hear me play, Adam.”

“I should’ve told you before that I think you’re pretty great,” he said, letting his fingers stroke along Kris’s hand as he took back his hat. Jensen growled and Jared laughed, tugging Jensen against him, his arms hugging Jensen from behind. Adam smirked, twirling his hat and catching it on his head, tilting the brim in a jaunty manner. Kris chuckled, shaking his head and looking at him. “Later, Kris.” He made a teasing face at Jensen and Jared. “Girls.”

“Bitch,” Jared whispered, sticking his tongue out at him.

***

InterContinental Hotel  
Downtown Dallas

Adam stood under the pelting streams of the shower, eyes closed and head flung back. The hot water felt marvelous and Adam was exhausted, coming down his high from being on stage. The benefit concert went off without a hitch. He sang his favorite seven songs and gave two encores to a roomful of werewolves who stood up at the end of his show.

He stayed for dinner and took photos and shook everyone’s hand. He gave a few interviews about how he supported adoption and hoped that the werewolf communities would embrace adopting werewolf orphans. He donated $1 million to the Morgan Ackles Foundation and spent twenty minutes being hugged by Jensen’s sister while her husband, Chad, rolled his eyes at them.

Shutting off the water, Adam stepped out of the glass enclosed shower and dried off slowly, wrapping the towel around his hips. He wiped the steam and condensation off the huge mirror over the sink and fiddled with his floppy hair. He put a dab of stay-in conditioner on his palm and ran his fingers through the damp strands, giving his head a good massage.

And he noticed that familiar scent. He wiped his hands clean and stepped out of the bathroom, walking across the master suite to the living room. He stood at the door and unlocked it, opening it to see Kris standing outside, looking somewhat sheepish.

“Hey.”

He watched as Kris looked up at him, his eyes widening as he slid his gaze down Adam’s body. He flushed and dropped his eyes, putting a smile on his face. “I, uh—“

“Uh-huh,” Adam murmured, reaching out to grab Kris by the wrist, pulling him inside. He closed the door quickly and pushed Kris against it, pinning his wrists over his head against the door. He bent his head and kissed that luscious little mouth once, twice, and then nipped the bottom lip, sucking on it.

Kris moaned, sinking into the kiss and giving himself over. Adam growled; that fucking hit all of his buttons. He released Kris’s wrists and grabbed him by the hips, lifting him up and pushing into him, holding him up with his body. He kissed Kris deeper, his tongue moving into his mouth and tasting him, taking his damn time.

He felt Kris’s hands curl over his shoulders, legs hooked around Adam’s thighs. The towel fell to the floor and Adam rubbed his hard cock against Kris, feeling him hard and hot through his pants.

“I can’t—not ready to—please, Adam—“

Adam groaned, kissing him gently and then pulling reluctantly away. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Kris’s cheek. “Fucking hell, Kris.”

“Jensen said that you were leaving in the morning,” he said, trembling.

He pressed his lips against Kris’s neck, rubbing his face against his skin. “Yeah, for three months. God, I don’t want to leave you.”

Kris took a deep breath and raised his hands, tucking them under Adam’s chin and lifting his face to look at him. “I’ll still be here…if you want me.”

“I’ll come back when my tour ends and I’ll ask Jensen for permission to date you. I’ll do whatever the fuck I need to so that I can be with you,” he said, his voice tense with control. “It’s going to kill me to be away from you—“

“I need the time,” Kris said, honestly. “I’m not ready right now; I wouldn’t even be a good mate for anyone let alone—“

“For me!” Adam growled, staring into his brown eyes. “For me, Kris.”

He watched as Kris swallowed, nodding. “Yes,” he whispered, licking his lips. “For you. I need the time to figure out who I am again and…”

“I understand,” he said, kissing Kris’s neck. “I’ll be patient; you’ll get all the time you need to heal.”

“Yeah, that’s what I need.”

“God, Kris,” he said, letting out a pained groan. He could scent Kris’s excitement and his pain. It was a sharp thing digging into his soul. “This is going to hurt so much, baby.”

“I’m sorry—“

“Don’t apologize. I wouldn’t be a good mate to you now anyway; I wasn’t even…I didn’t even know that I was looking for you; that I needed you. I need the time to think about who I am, too.”

Kris gave him a beautiful smile, stroking strong hands along Adam’s face and neck. “No regrets.”

Adam shook his head. “Never. Not with you.”

“Kiss me—“

Adam kissed him deeply and was pleased when Kris kissed him back just as feverishly and as desperately. It soothed the animal in him; gave him hope that the time apart wouldn’t kill them. Leaving would feel like he tore off a limb and left it behind; he knew that nothing and no one would feel this perfect. He wrapped his arms around Kris and held him tightly, breathing him in, and memorizing his scent. He knew that it would be the longest three months of his life.


	5. Jensen: An Alpha’s Work is Never Done

_The Glass House_

 

Jared let loose a sound that reverberated through the underground lab and Jensen clapped his hand over Jared’s mouth, trying desperately to muffle the sound, his eyes squeezing shut when he felt Jared’s body clench around his cock, making him surge into him hard, pushing another sharp sound of pleasure from Jared that sent chills down Jensen’s back. He loved it when Jared became so uninhibited and Jensen wished that he could lose himself in Jared’s pleasure and in his scent, let loose the werewolf inside of him that always wanted to claim his mate.

He let out a sharp cry when Jared bit the meaty part of his hand, growling at him as his eyes glowed deeply. Jensen pulled his hand away and gripped Jared’s shoulders, bracing his feet against the cold floor beneath his bared feet, trying not to slip.

“You—are seriously killing the mood, Jensen!” Jared growled at him, his legs curled around Jensen’s hips and dragging him closer against him. “Now come on!”

“Just…keep it down a little,” Jensen said, bending down to kiss him apologetically.

“How am I supposed to fucking keep it down when you’re fucking me!”

Jensen swallowed, biting his lip as he reached between them, curling his hand around Jared’s thick, hot cock, stroking him off quickly. “Jesus, Jared, please…”

Jared grunted, thrusting his cock into Jensen’s firm hold, his ass slamming down on Jensen’s cock, the muscles fluttering around him, milking him so good that Jensen dug his hand hard into Jared’s shoulder, biting back his own loud groans.

“This—is—fucking—stupid—Jensen—yes! Fuck! Yes!” Jared gritted out, arching under him and slamming his head back against the hard counter. “Jensen! Come the fuck on!”

“Jesus,” Jensen whispered, thrusting into his mate over and over again. He stroked Jared faster, his hips slamming in time with his hand that they would both end up with bruises, and he watched as Jared grabbed the edge of the counter, panting hard, head flung back carelessly. Jensen bent over him again and bit the thick muscle of his neck, groaning as the intense pleasure caught him by surprise and he pulsed inside of Jared, shuddering so hard that his foot slipped and he smashed into Jared’s body.

“Fuck!” Jared cried out, shifting against the counter and pulling Jensen closer to him. He felt Jared’s cock flex in his hand, fingers wet with his come as he pulled the pleasure out of his mate’s body. Jared shook, his hands moving off the counter to rake down Jensen’s back, pulling him closer.

Jensen kissed Jared, licking into his mouth and capturing his tongue, sucking on it. Jared moaned, mindlessly, panting into his mouth as he fell back against the counter, his arms and legs limp and heavy over Jensen.

“Jesus! Yeah! Finally!”

“Are you complaining about my technique!” Jensen groused, narrowing his eyes at him.

Jared laughed, opening pleased eyes at Jensen. “Yup. Do you realize that the last time you fucked me like this was before Kris moved in?”

“Oh God,” Jensen groaned, burying his face against Jared’s shoulder.

Jared giggled, burying his face against Jensen’s neck. “I can’t believe you’re actually this shy.”

“He’s right down the hall,” Jensen said, taking deep breaths. “I get self-conscious about how noisy we get.”

“You’re so fucking cute.”

“Shut up!” Jensen groaned, hiding his face with his hands. “Why are you my Beta again?”

“Hmmm,” Jared murmured, licking up Jensen’s chest. “Because you love me.”

“It’s true.” Jensen gave him a small smile.

“Besides, Kris is too busy on his Skype with Adam to care about what we’re doing in our bedroom,” Jared said, kissing along Jensen’s neck. He gave a little nip and Jensen let out a soft moan, pulling Jared closer to him. He did miss having his mate like this; without worrying about who else was in the house with them. “But you know, I like it down in your lab, nice change of scenery. And you look so cute in your white lab coat, Dr Ackles.”

“Are you sure you can’t come with me to Houston?” Jensen said, standing up and looking at his mate. He ran his hands down Jared’s chest to his belly, smiling as Jared stretched and preened for him.

“I can’t. Morgan and I are looking at real estate outside Fort Worth this week. We want to close on buying enough land to build the center. Steve’s building plans are genius, but we’re going to need about 60-acres or more and we want it to be close to Dallas so that I’ll be able to spend a lot of time on the site without being too far from home,” Jared murmured, sitting up and pulling Jensen between his legs, nuzzling him under his ear. “Take Kris with you. It’ll do him some good to get him out of the city, distract him from the offers that he gets, and he gets to see another strong Alpha-Beta pairing in action.”

“You want Kris to see Christian and Steve in action?” Jensen said, snickering. “They’re like the most dysfunctional pairing ever.”

“Come on, they’re an awesome pairing. Don’t be sore just because you lost Steve to Houston pack.”

Jensen ran his hands through Jared’s messy hair. “Do you think he’s ready to start dating? Adam gets back into town in two weeks.” Jensen rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe we’re talking about Kris’s love life as our post-sex topic of conversation.”

“You’re having a hard time letting him go, aren’t you?” He said, looking at Jensen thoughtfully.

Jensen frowned, shaking his head quickly. “No. It’s not like that—“

“Jensen, I know you,” he said, smiling at him. “I know that you care for him. I care for Kris a hell of a lot, too. Of course it’s going to be hard for you to let him go. Even though he’s not yours, he’s been yours for over two months now. You’re emotionally invested in him. I’m emotionally invested in him, too, and it’s going to be hard to see him leave our home.”

“When he takes off the collar, I’m going to let him go,” Jensen murmured, looking at Jared. There was no one else for him but Jared. And as much as he did love Kris, it wasn’t the kind of love that Jensen felt for his mate; the kind that was seared into every cell of his body.

“I know,” Jared said, kissing him gently on the mouth. “And you know Adam will take good care of him. He’s always taken good care of his lovers.”

“Yeah, his lovers. This is the first time Adam’s taken a mate and…we still don’t know what happened between Kris and his former Alpha; why he took off his collar,” Jensen said, worriedly. “I can’t even imagine it – what kind of strength Kris found in himself to – what could have happened between them to force him to leave her. I’d die if you ever walked away from me like that. In fact, just kill me if you ever plan to leave me because—“

Jared hugged him and ran a big hand down Jensen’s sweaty back. “Jensen, that’ll never happen.”

He grinned at Jared, pressing his forehead against Jared’s chest. No, it would never happen, Jensen was as sure of that as he was sure that the sun would rise tomorrow. He kissed Jared’s sternum and stood up, patting Jared’s thighs and moving away to pick up their clothes, separating them and handing Jared his. Jared chuckled and grabbed Jensen’s wrist, pulling him close again, kissing him roughly on the mouth. He attacked Jensen’s neck, biting and sucking hard on the skin. Jensen knew that Jared was leaving his mark on him. A big hand swept into Jensen’s hair, messing it up.

Jensen made a face and grinned at him. “What the hell was that for?”

Jared just licked his cheek and slapped his ass. “Because you’re so cute!”

***

Jensen closed the door to the lab, hearing the soft beep of the automatic lock. He saw Kris curled up on the end of the couch, his laptop beside him, headphones in his ears. He smirked when he met Jensen’s gaze, pulling the headphones out.

“Did you guys have fun with your lab experiment?” He said, snickering. “Nice hair, Jensen.”

Jensen reached up to smooth down his hair and glared at Jared as he sauntered down the hallway to their bedroom. He grinned at Kris. “So, how would you like to head down to Houston with me for a few days? I need to meet with the Houston pack Alpha and I’d like it if you could go, if you have time.”

Kris nodded, looking at him. “Sure, I’d love to.”

“Great!” He said, smiling at him. He thumbed his bedroom where he could hear the water going in the shower. “I’m going to get cleaned up and we can go out for dinner.”

Jensen rubbed both of his hands on the back of his neck, feeling his skin heat up as Kris’s amused laughter followed him down the hallway to his bedroom.

*****

 _Houston Hyatt Regency  
Downtown Houston _

 

They checked into the two bedroom VIP suite at the hotel and Jensen waved for Kris to claim his bedroom. Jensen dropped his suitcase on the floor of his room and pulled out his cell phone, pressing speed dial #1 for Jared.

“Hey! Did you guys get in okay?” Jared said, his voice a happy rumble in his ear.

“Yeah, we’re in our usual room,” Jensen said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Are you sure you can’t just sneak away for a day?”

Jared laughed. “Come on, man, we can totally go three days without each other.”

“Speak for yourself,” Jensen murmured, smiling at the floor, rubbing the toe of his boot on the carpet. “How are things going with your land acquisition?”

“We found something that might actually work for us,” he said, excitedly. “We want Steve to come up as soon as possible to take a look at the land and make sure that it’ll be suitable for the building plans.”

“How much time do you have to put in a bid?”

“I think the land owners will be happy to sell it to us at below market value, especially since Morgan told them that we’re planning to use the land to build a center for orphaned werecubs and a school and full administrative offices.”

Jensen smiled, taking a deep breath. “That’s great, Jay. I want to hear—“

The doorbell to the suite chimed softly and Jensen stood, heading out to the living room.

“That’s probably Christian. Can I call you back later?’

“Sure,” Jared drawled, chuckling throatily. “Call me tonight and we can have phone sex.”

Jensen laughed, opening the door to the suite, grinning at Christian and Steve. “Guys, come on in.” He waved them into the room. “Talk to you later, Jay.”

“All righty, babe. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Jensen said, ending the call. He tucked his phone into his pocket and turned, hugging Christian. “Hey, it’s good to see you!”

“Long time, brother, long time,” Christian said, patting his back.

Jensen held out his hand for Steve. “Hey, Steve.”

Steve looked at his hand and raised his eyebrow, snorting. “You too good for me to hug now, son?”

“Hug the man, Jensen,” Christian intoned, snickering. “Blanket permission and all that shit.”

Jensen laughed, hugging Steve warmly, tucking his nose against Steve’s neck and inhaling his familiar scent, mixed with Christian’s scent. “Good to see you. How’s married life treating you?”

“That bastard’s treating me all right,” Steve said, laughing softly.

Christian rolled his eyes, turning his head to look at Kris as he came out of the room, smiling at them. “So this is your new Beta.”

“By Proxy,” Jensen added, nodding. “Kris Allen, this is Christian Kane, Alpha of Houston pack; this is Steve Carlson, his Beta.”

He watched as they shook hands and gave Christian a look when he scented Kris discreetly. “Hey now…”

“Just being introductory,” Christian said, smiling as he held up his hands. “No harm, no foul.”

Kris grinned. “It’s all right, Jensen.”

Steve leaned against the bar, gazing at them. “Now he’s pretty damn cute. How is it fair that you get to have two Betas in your household?” Christian growled at him warningly and Steve chuckled, shaking his head at his mate. “Don’t get all growly with me, Chris, I’m just stating a fact.”

Jensen placed his hand on Kris’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “Play nice.”

“We always play nice,” Christian said, grinning at him. “Well, come on, boys, let’s get some food. Tomorrow, we can get down to business.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Kris raised his eyebrow to look at Jensen. “Steak?”

Jensen nodded. “This is Texas.”

Kris sighed, shaking his head. “I knew I should’ve gone to Arizona.”

“Bite your tongue, cub!” Christian said, snickering.

“Come on, kiddo, we’ll get you a nice tofu burger or something,” Steve teased, winking at Kris.

Christian stared at Jensen. “You collared a vegetarian?”

“He’s not a vegetarian,” Jensen said, rolling his eyes, slinging his arm over Christian’s shoulders as they left the hotel suite.

***

 _Lou’s House of Steak  
Downtown Houston _

 

Jensen pushed back from the table and grabbed his stomach. “Seriously, I think my stomach is going to explode.”

Christian and Steve laughed at him. Steve threw back his bourbon and pointed his glass at Jensen. “This is so disappointing, Jensen.”

“A werewolf who can’t handle his meat? That’s just wrong,” Christian said, grinning at him. He slid his eyes to Kris and the three of them watched as Kris continued cutting into his 2-pound medium rare porterhouse steak. “I swear that kid is going to eat his weight in meat.”

“I could,” Kris said, laughing softly. “I eat more than Jared.”

Jensen laughed, taking a drink of his beer. “It’s true, he does, believe it or not.”

Kris wiped his mouth with the napkin and sat back, patting his stomach victoriously and giving all three of them a proud look. “So what’s good here for dessert?”

Christian and Steve laughed and Jensen ran his hand down Kris’s back, patting him proudly.

“And that is a good ole boy from Arkansas,” Jensen said, grinning at Kris.

“Well, then, the next round is on you, Kris,” Steve said, putting his arm on the back of Christian’s chair, leaning closer to him.

“You got it,” Kris said, pushing his chair back from the table and heading for the bar.

Jensen watched him, tracking his way to the bar. He kept his eyes on Kris, smiling as he waved down the bartender and got up on his tip toes to lean over the counter.

“He’s a good kid,” Christian said, softly. “He’s been hurt something bad, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said, nodding. “It’s the only reason why I’m his Alpha-by-Proxy.”

“Awww, shit,” Steve muttered, looking towards the bar. “Jensen, better get your boy.”

Jensen turned, getting to his feet and stalking across the room when he saw Kris pinned to the bar by the two Alphas, their hands on his chest, one leaning in close to Kris. He watched as Kris flinched, shaking his head and speaking urgently. He looked up to see Jensen headed straight for him and made a face, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t touch him,” Jensen hissed at the two Alphas.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“He’s my collared Beta,” Jensen growled, feeling his werewolf snarling, wanting to come out.

The Alpha sniffed at him and snickered. “He’s just playing hard to get. He ain’t wearing your scent, boy.”

“He doesn’t need to when he wears my collar!” Jensen frowned, grabbing the wrist of the werewolf who still had his hand curled in Kris’s shirt. He squeezed down hard, glaring at him. “I said don’t touch him.”

The other werewolf grabbed Kris and kissed him. Kris pushed the werewolf away and punched him in the face. “Damn it!” He shook out his hand, wincing in pain.

Jensen roared, the powerful sound of a pack Alpha reverberating in the now silent restaurant. He stared at the two werewolves, his attention now focused on the Alpha who dared to kiss Kris. His muscles and bones shifted under his skin and Jensen bared his teeth at them, his werewolf close to the surface. He reined in his anger, keeping his werewolf under control, trying not to shift into his werewolf form and ripping their throats out.

“Jensen, please,” Kris whispered, his hand gentle on Jensen’s arm, grounding him.

“You can have him,” one of the Alphas said, sneering at Jensen. “There’s plenty more cockteasing Betas like him. You want him, take him, he’s yours. They all play this stupid game with us anyway—“

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Christian said, standing behind Jensen and staring at his pack mates.

The Alphas settled down when they saw Christian and Steve. “Alpha, we didn’t know—“

“That didn’t answer my question now did it,” Christian hissed, angrily. “What the fuck were you two thinking going after a werewolf that’s wearing a collar? Not only that, he refused your attentions but yet you forced yourselves on him!”

“Betas play this game, Alpha,” one of the said, ducking his head in front of his pack Alpha. “They pretend to be collared so that the Alphas will challenge for them.”

Jensen watched as Christian turned to look at Steve, both of them wearing worried looks on their faces. Christian turned to the werewolf. “What?”

“It’s true, Alpha,” another werewolf said, softly.

Christian ran his hand throw his hair. “Fuck all.” He turned to look at Steve. “Get the Elders here now, Steve. I want a council meeting here, right the fuck now.” He glared at all the werewolves in the restaurant. “All of you are going to stay the fuck here until this is over so I recommend you finish your dinner and get ready to answer some questions in front of the council. You’re all witnesses and I want to hear the truth about this fake collar business.” He looked at Steve. “Get calling.”

“On it,” Steve said, pulling his cell phone from his pocket and walking a few steps away for privacy.

Christian turned to Jensen, the frown lines deepening on his forehead. “Alpha, on behalf of my pack, I apologize to you and to your collared Beta. Let me make amends by having the werewolves punished for their actions against your household.”

Jensen breathed hard and he jerked when he scented Kris’s fear. He turned to look at his Beta-by-Proxy.

“I’m all right,” Kris said, softly. “If what they say is true, then it was a misunderstanding.”

“No, Kris, misunderstanding or not, they broke the rules and they touched you without your permission,” Jensen said, shaking his head. “And I have every right to demand that they’re punished for insulting my household – and not only that, for insulting my pack.”

He heard the murmurings of “Jensen Ackles” and “Dallas pack Alpha” and a lot of cursing under their breaths as they slowly realized who he was and what the two Houston werewolves had done. They all looked at Kris curiously; they knew that he wasn’t Jared and they wondered who he was and why he was wearing Jensen’s collar when everyone knew that Jared was his mate and pack Beta. Jensen clenched his teeth and took a deep breath, scenting blood. He turned to look at Kris, his eyes checking him over carefully, until he saw his right hand.

“You’re bleeding,” he said, taking Kris’s wrist and looking at his knuckles, caked with blood. Jensen pulled his hand closer to inhale the scent. It belonged to Kris. “You’ve gotten hurt.”

“Fuck,” Christian muttered, pulling out his car keys and tossing them to Jensen. “Get him to Houston General, it’s in my GPS. We’ll be here when you get back.”

“Nothing’s broken,” Kris said as Jensen wrapped his arm around Kris’s shoulder, leading him out of the restaurant to the parking lot and Christian’s truck. “God, Jensen, I’m so sorry—“

“What are you apologizing for?” Jensen said, unlocking the door and getting Kris settled into the passenger seat. “You did nothing wrong, Kris. Not a damn thing. You wear my collar and that’s supposed to protect you from assholes like them.” He closed the door and stalked around the front of the cab to the driver side and got in, staring the engine. He punched in Houston General into the GPS and it came up. Jensen studied the map for a moment. It was only five miles away.

“Man, he’s going to let those werewolves have it, isn’t he?” Kris said, softly.

“It’s his responsibility,” Jensen said, nodding. “Just like the way that it would’ve been mine if this happened in Dallas.”

“I don’t envy you pack leaders,” he said, kindly. “But for what it’s worth, I’m sorry for being, you know, catnip for werewolves.”

Jensen felt his lips twitch, the smile forming on his mouth. He turned and started laughing when Kris gave him a smug look that made him look more constipated than anything else.

***

They returned to the restaurant two hours later, Kris’s hand bandaged but not broken. Jensen walked in and held the door for Kris. He faced the roomful of werewolves and placed his hand on Kris’s shoulder as they walked into the middle of the dining room. The tables had been pushed to the side, chairs formed in a semi-circle with the other werewolves sitting around them in booths or in chairs or on the floor.

Christian stood up and walked towards them. He smiled worriedly at Kris. “How’s your hand?”

“It’s just a little bruised, nothing more than that,” he said, returning the smile.

“Good,” he murmured, looking at Jensen. He turned to look at Kris again. “Jensen said that you play the guitar. I know what it’s like to have a hand injury and the time it takes to come back to being able to play fully.”

“Thanks,” Kris said, nodding at him. “But I think I’m going to be all right, Alpha.”

“Okay,” he said, then pulled two chairs near the council Elders and motioned for Jensen and Kris to take a seat. Christian continued to pace until he stood beside Steve, taking a deep breath as Steve rubbed his hand down Christian’s back. “The Elders are ready to hear your words, Kris.”

On the drive back, Jensen had explained to Kris what a hearing before the council Elders would be like, telling Kris to just speak the truth and to be confident. He watched as Kris cleared his throat and stood, facing the Elders.

“Please tell us your full name and your pack affiliation,” one of the Elder said, softly.

“My name is Kristopher Neil Allen and I am the Beta-by-Proxy to Jensen Ackles, Alpha of the Dallas pack; I was born into the Little Rock pack and I’m the first son to the Allen household, nineteen generations,” he said, clearly. Jensen took a deep breath, feeling them look at him, and he sat straight, showing nothing but pride. He nodded his head to the Elders in acknowledgement.

“Please tell us what happened tonight, Mr Allen.”

“I was at the bar getting the next round of drinks for our table when…” Kris turned and looked at the werewolves, seeing the two Alphas who had forced their attentions on him. Jensen watched as the Alphas dropped their gaze from Kris. “Those two Alphas approached me. One of them asked if they could get me a drink but I told him that I had it and that I was getting drinks for my friends.” He took a breath and looked at the Elders again. “The other Alpha said that he saw I was wearing a collar, but I wasn’t wearing my mate’s scent. I explained that I was a Beta-by-Proxy but they didn’t understand what that meant. But before I could tell them, one of the Alphas had put his hands on me.”

Jensen watched as the Elders growled and turned their eyes to the two Alphas standing on trial.

“Thank you, Mr Allen,” another Elder said, her voice low and calm. “Do you have anything else to add to these proceedings?”

Kris looked at Christian, who merely nodded to him. He looked at the council members and sighed. “I really believe it was a misunderstanding. They didn’t know what the Proxy meant and I don’t wear Jensen’s scent because he’s my guardian, not my mate or lover.” He blushed slightly. “One of the Alphas said that some Betas pretended to be collared so that the Alphas would challenge each other for the Beta’s affections. Since I’m not hurt—“

“Your hand is bandaged,” another Elder said.

“Yeah, I got a little angry and hit one of the Alphas when he kissed me,” Kris said, shrugging. He waved his bandaged hand. “So this isn’t anyone’s fault. I’d just like to ask for leniency for the two Alphas.”

The Elders gazed at Christian and Steve.

Christian stood up and nodded. “Steve and I will begin an investigation immediately if what the Alphas said was true.”

One of the Elders stood up and faced the other werewolves in the room. “I want you to tell me if this is true. Do some Betas pretend to wear a collar in order for Alphas to challenge for them?”

Jensen watched as the werewolves hesitantly murmured agreement. How much of that had filtered into Dallas pack – or the other packs? He and Jared had never heard of any such thing; but that didn’t mean it wasn’t out there among the pack members.

“That is a very serious claim,” the Elder said, sitting down and looking at Christian again. “We must resolve this matter immediately. We can’t have our Alphas fighting over Betas who are legitimately collared mates. It would be the break down of pack order.”

“We’ll have a special session tomorrow night,” Christian said, nodding to the Elders.

“That’s a good idea, Alpha.”

“Thank you, Mr Allen.” The Elder said to Kris. He sat down beside Jensen, nervously twitching his leg. “Alpha, we turn it over to you.”

Christian stood up and walked to the two Alphas, his eyes narrowed. “I’m ashamed to know that this is what goes on in my pack. What the hell kind of a leader am I for you all if I can’t even have two Alphas act with any kind of sense? We all know what it means when we see a collared Beta; the kind of respect that we have for a collared Beta. You two shamed all Alphas tonight in front of our Betas. You shamed me in front of my friend and his Beta-by-Proxy.” He tucked his nose into the air and scented them, sneering meanly. “And that old saying that shit rolls downhill is true. You two are under house arrest for 30-days. You’ll report to the Elders on Monday morning at 8 AM for your house arrest locations. You get me?”

“Yes, Alpha,” they said, not even protesting their punishment. Jensen thought that they got off light. In Dallas pack, Jensen enforced a far stricter punishment for violating the sacred bond of a collared Beta.

Christian sighed and walked towards Jensen and Kris. “Alpha, I know that by your pack laws our punishment falls short; but let me assure you that these two Alphas will feel the full brunt of their punishment for 30-days. Will you trust me to make sure that justice is served?”

Jensen nodded. “Of course, Alpha, I trust in you to take care of your pack the way you see fit.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” He said and then looked at Kris. “Beta-by-Proxy, do you find that justice was served to restore your faith in Houston pack?”

“Yes, Alpha, my friendship with Houston pack is unwavering,” he said, offering Christian a warm smile.

“Thank you, Beta-by-Proxy, that’s very generous of you.”

He turned to the Elders and nodded. “Elders, I have nothing more to say on this matter.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” they said, getting to their feet, the trial ended.

Jensen placed his hand on Kris’s shoulder, giving it a warm squeeze. Kris grinned at him and shook his head, pressing his good hand over his eyes. “Let’s get out of here. I want you to take your meds and get to bed, all right?”

“Yeah, I’m feeling kind of wiped out all of a sudden,” he said, softly.

*****

 _Houston Hyatt Regency_

 

Jensen opened the door to their suite and let out a tired sigh as they walked into the room. He tossed the key on the coffee table and ran his hands over his face. Kris dropped down on a plush armchair and they just stared at each other for a moment.

“Damn,” Jensen muttered, shaking his head. “And this was just supposed to be a nice few days out of town for both of us.”

Kris laughed, shaking his head. “What the hell kind of vacation is this, man?”

Jensen grinned, looking over at him. “It’s not like I plan these kinds of things!”

“You know Jared’s going to kick your butt for letting me get into this kind of trouble down here,” Kris said, snickering.

Jensen groaned. “Don’t remind me. I’m never going to hear the end of it. Not to mention that Christian and Steve are going to kick my ass for not making sure that you were properly marked.”

“What?” Kris said, his eyes widening.

“No, not with sex or anything like that,” Jensen said, rolling his eyes. “I should’ve scent marked you the minute we landed in Houston.”

“Uhhh…”

“It would’ve just been a long hug, don’t look at me like I’m going to molest you or something,” Jensen protested, glaring at him. “Besides, Jared would kill the both of us.”

Kris laughed, falling against the chair. “Next time, I’m just staying home.”

***

Jensen gave Kris a long hug the next morning, rubbing his face against Kris’s neck, guiltily enjoying the way that felt, his Alpha instincts approving of this change in their dynamic, and Kris laughed against his ear. He sighed and Jensen realized that Kris was touch-starved, that it had been a long time since anyone had touched Kris like this. He held Kris a little longer, rubbing his back with his hands.

“When we get back home, Jared and I are going to hug you every day.”

Kris made a face but Jensen knew that he was pleased. “Well, I’m not going to say no to a hug, man.”

“We good?”

Kris snorted, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, we’re good.”

“Come on, cub, let’s go.”

Christian sent one of his boys from the ranch to pick them up at the hotel and drive them to the Kane Ranch. He loved being on the ranch and he knew that Kris would have a good time hanging out with the boys in the bunkhouse.

“This place is awesome,” Kris said as he greeted Christian and Steve.

“Thanks,” Christian said, smirking slightly. “How are you doing?”

“I’m all right,” he said, nodding. “Jensen scent marked me—“

Steve snorted. “Yeah, we can tell.”

“—so nothing should happen while I’m visiting your city.” Kris said, smiling widely at Jensen.

“Better not,” Jensen muttered, raising his eyebrow at Christian.

“Come on, man, you can’t hold that shit over me,” he groused, shaking his head. “You should’ve known to have scent marked him when you hit town.”

Jensen sighed, nodding. “Yeah, I know. It’s just that…”

“He’s afraid of Jared’s wrath.”

“You know, you’re a little shit traitor this morning,” Jensen said, looking at Kris.

Kris shrugged, waving his bandaged hand at Jensen.

“Pup’s got claws,” Steve said, patting Jensen on his back. “Come on into the house, old man, and I’ll get you some food. You hungry, Kris?”

“Yeah!”

Jensen laughed, shaking his head. “I’m not coming to visit you guys anymore.”

“Hey, that just means that I’ll bring Christian up to Dallas when I help your boy and your sister build their werewolf center. We’ll kick up our heels then and enjoy some Dallas hospitality.”

Jensen just rolled his eyes. “I rue the day that I ever introduced you to Christian Kane.”

“You and me, both, son, you and me both,” Steve said, laughing loudly, his blue eyes looking at Jensen, happy and content.

*****

 _The Glass House_

 

Jensen unlocked the door and ushered Kris inside, setting their bags by the door. “We’ll unpack in the morning. Take your medicine and get some sleep, okay?”

Kris grinned at him. “Okay.” He stretched and kicked off his sneakers by the door. “Thanks for taking me to Houston. I really liked meeting Christian and Steve. They’re a great werewolf pair; it’s good to see Alphas and Betas like them together. It makes me realize…” He watched as Kris sighed, taking a few steps down the hall, his hands rubbing over his head.

“You know Jay and I are here for you…when you want to tell us what happened, right? No pressure or anything. I just wanted you to know.”

Kris looked at him. “I do know. Thank you. You’ll never know what these past few months have meant to me, Jensen. I mean…you guys deserve to know the truth and I’m…I’m ready to tell you about it now.”

“Hey, come here,” Jensen called, standing in the foyer of the house. He watched as Kris turned, walking back towards him. He opened his arms and pulled Kris against him, giving him a long, warm hug. “Good night, Beta-by-Proxy.”

“Good night, Alpha-by-Proxy,” he murmured, grinning his crooked little grin. “And by the way, I’ll be completely konked out tonight. Won’t be able to hear a thing. You know, so you don’t have to keep dragging Jared down to your lab so you can have some alone time with him. And really, if you want some time with your mate, I’ll be more than happy to just hang out at West End or with Misha at Moonlight.”

Jensen laughed softly, pressing his nose against Kris’s hair and smelling his familiar scent. “Okay, fine, message received.”

“Good,” Kris said, patting his arms. “Now go see to your mate. I’m going to bed.”

He smiled, watching Kris walk down the hallway to his room. Jensen took a deep breath, his eyes closing in delight, as he took in the scent of Jared in their house. He locked the door, set the alarm, and made his way through the house to check on the windows and the kitchen stove. He drank a glass of water and smiled to himself, looking forward to crawling into his big bed with his mate. He really hated being away from Jared for any extended period of time. They had spent too much time apart in the past and Jensen never wanted that to happen again.

He heard Kris moving around in his room and he walked to his bedroom, opening the door and stepping inside. He could see Jared tangled up with the sheets on the bed, long arms and legs taking over the California king. Jensen closed the door, slipped out of his shoes and socks, pulled off his shirt and dropped his pants and boxers. He tried to pull the sheets off Jared. It was like he had rolled himself into a cocoon.

Jared made a snuffling sound and shifted on the bed as Jensen got the sheets off. He crawled between Jared’s legs and pressed his face against his cock, breathing in his musk and closing his eyes, letting himself just drift into Jared’s warmth.

“Mmmmrrgh,” Jared mumbled, taking a deep breath.

Jensen grinned, licking his lips and wrapping them around the plush head of his cock, licking and tasting him. He sucked and bobbed his head slowly, loving the way that his cock hardened and filled in his mouth. He looked up to see Jared breathing deeply, coming out of sleep slowly, his head turning on the pillow restlessly.

He wrapped his fingers around his balls, squeezing playfully, and moved up to his elbows so that he could take Jared’s cock deeper, tasting his pre-come against his tongue, and watching Jared mumble and moved instinctively with him. Jensen closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Jared in his mouth, cock heavy and thick, feeling him throbbing, his own blood rushing in his ears.

Jared moaned and reached down to touch Jensen’s head. “Jen…”

“Hmmmm,” he murmured, lifting his eyes to see Jared’s head come off the pillow, blinking at him sleepily.

“Home now?”

“Mmmm-hmmm.”

“Missed you.”

Jensen pulled off his cock and placed warm, slow kisses down the shaft. “Missed you, too.”

“Hmmmm…fuck me like this?” Jared murmured, dropping his head back on the pillow.

Jensen licked gently at his balls. “Yeah…”

He moved up on the bed, getting the lube out from the bedside table. He smiled, looking at Jared’s face, slitted cat eyes looking up at him, waiting. Jensen bent over him and kissed him gently, moving his tongue into Jared’s mouth and tasting faintly of mouthwash. He loved it when Jared was like this – somewhere between sleep and desire, letting Jensen do anything to him, knowing that Jared wanted him. He kissed down Jared’s neck, nipping gently on his skin as Jared tilted back his head to make more room for him.

“Is Kris okay?” Jared whispered, softly.

“He’s gone to bed,” Jensen said, kissing down his sternum and sucking on his nipples. Jared shuddered and let out a pleased groan.

“You smell like him,” he said, taking a deep breath.

“Hmmm…talk about Kris in the morning, baby,” Jensen said, chuckling as he licked Jared’s belly button.

Jared gave a soft giggle, his long legs moving apart and curling over Jensen’s hips. He opened the lube and squeezed out a large dollop on his fingers, pressing between Jared’s cheeks to find his opening and slipping his fingers inside of him slowly. He was relaxed and loose, tightening around him when he nudged against his prostate. Jared hissed out a breath and moaned throatily.

“Yeah…I’m ready…”

Jensen smiled, squeezing out more lube to slick up his own hard cock. He closed his eyes at the coolness of the thick gel and bit his lip as he tucked his hands under Jared’s hips to move him into a better position. He grabbed his cock and pressed into Jared, watching his face go from slack to pleasure as he pushed in all the way.

“Feels good…”

He moved over Jared, hand curled around Jared’s cock, stroking him in a firm rhythm as he stayed buried inside of his mate’s body. He could feel Jared hot around his cock, tight muscles clenching at him and milking him as he stroked the cock in his hand faster, fingers slipping over the head and making Jared tremble and moan.

Jared’s mouth pressed against Jensen’s temple, panting breaths loud in their bedroom. Jensen swallowed and shifted his hips, angling his cock inside of Jared to press against his prostate.

“You’re going to make me come so fast, Jen.”

Jensen chuckled. “That’s the idea.”

He could feel Jared’s hips thrust and move, arching into him as he bounced gently on the bed. Jensen kissed him, pressing his mouth on Jared’s lips, sucking at his tongue, listening to the way that his breath hitched. He was getting close. Jensen pushed back on his knees, bracing his elbow under Jared’s arm, and pushed his hips against Jared.

Jared grunted every time Jensen thrust his cock into him, his head flung back on the pillow, muscles corded down his neck. Jared’s hands grabbed the sheets and he let out a long moan, his legs squeezing around Jensen. He watched as Jared arched hard against him and came and Jensen stroked him harder, his hand wet with Jared’s come, the smell of sex thick in his nose. He groaned at the way that Jared’s ass clenched his cock and squeezed and squeezed and squeezed until he dropped down against him, mouth pressed against Jared’s chest and moaned as he came inside of his mate.

He panted loudly and pulled gently out of Jared, moving off of him and wrapping his arms around Jared’s wide chest. He could feel the thump of Jared’s heartbeat against his arm, the way that Jared breathed quickly, catching his breath. A large hand curled over his arm and Jensen closed his eyes, his senses full of Jared around him.

“Are you going to clean me up?” Jared said, sleepily.

Jensen chuckled, letting out a groan as he reached for the sheets, wiping Jared clean and tossing the messy sheets on the floor. He grabbed the velvet throw blanket from the end of the bed and covered them, snuggling against Jared, warm and pleased and happy and loved.

“Glad you’re home, Jensen.”

He kissed Jared’s shoulder and tucked his head against him, closing his eyes with a small smile on his face. “Me, too.”


	6. Kris: Acceptance & Overtures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Angst, off-screen non-con.

_The Glass House_

“She liked making me bleed,” Kris said, while they were having dinner. “And she asked me to wear a silver collar when she would cut me so that I wouldn’t heal right away; so that I’d feel everything with my human senses.”

Jensen and Jared stopped eating, staring at him. He scented Jensen’s anger and Jared’s anxiety. Kris shrugged, moving the gravy on his mashed potatoes with his fork.

“I loved her – a part of me still loves her very much. I wanted to give her what she wanted and needed. That’s what a Beta does—“

“No, not like that,” Jensen growled, his fork clattering loudly on his unfinished dinner. He took a deep breath as Jared reached over and held his hand, holding it steady. Kris could see that Jared was holding Jensen’s hand _down_. He watched as they shared a look, as the Beta grounded the Alpha. “Not like that, Kris.”

“That wasn’t consensual,” Jared said, swallowing thickly. “She made you wear a silver collar. She asked you to be powerless.”

“She _asked_ and I said yes,” he said, getting a little angry. “ _I_ said yes.”

“For _her_ , damn it! For her! There’s a difference when _you_ want it and say yes!” Jensen shouted at him and then turned his head, breathing deeply. “Fuck.”

Kris sighed as he set his fork down on his plate, placing his hands on the table, watching as they trembled. “Don’t be angry. Not at her. Please. She was my mate. What was I supposed to do? I wanted to make her happy.”

“But not at the cost of your happiness, Kris.” Jared murmured, his eyes looking at him with compassion.

“My happiness was _always_ for her,” he said, thickly. “And I failed her as her Beta and as her mate.”

“Jesus,” Jensen hissed, clenching his jaw. Kris looked up to see his green eyes glowing. Under the surface, Kris could feel the werewolf in Jensen pushing past his human face. “I can’t…I have to take a walk. I can’t stay in control right now.”

Jared nodded to him. “Go for a long run, Alpha. I’ll stay with Kris.”

Kris watched as Jensen got up from the table, pulling off his tee-shirt as he left the living room. He knew that Jensen would strip down and transform into his werewolf, run the excesses of his anger on the land. There was a loud, angry howl that shook Kris to his core. He sighed, staring at his plate, wondering if he should’ve said anything at all.

“You know he’s not angry at you, right?”

Kris smiled, nodding. “I know. But I don’t want you guys to be angry at her, either.” He met Jared’s gaze. “Speaking from one Beta to another, you know you’d do anything for Jensen to make him happy.”

“I don’t know if I’d let him bleed me.”

“You’d do it because you love him,” Kris whispered, his throat tightening. “Don’t sit there and tell me that you wouldn’t.”

Jared moved around the table so that he was crouched on the floor beside Kris. He put his hands on Kris’s leg and shoulder, looking up at him. “Was there ever a time that you liked it? Tell the truth.”

“No,” he whispered, not looking at Jared. “I’m not wired for that kind of…play.”

“And that’s what it should be, it should be play, two people or two werewolves who want it and need it together,” Jared said, sighing deeply. “Look, I’m no expert on that kind of play. There are werewolves who have experience and knowledge, people who know what it is to want and need it, they’ll understand what happened to you.”

“It didn’t ‘happen’ to me, Jay, I—“ Kris stopped, not knowing how else to explain it. “I wasn’t her victim.”

“Yes, you were.” He leaned close and Kris took a deep breath, scenting him. “Would _you_ have asked her to put on a silver collar and bleed her if she didn’t want it?”

“No! Never!”

“But she asked you.”

Kris met his eyes and looked away, nodding slowly. “I need to talk to someone about this, don’t I?”

“I wish you would. I know Jensen would want you to see someone, too. Someone who can help you talk through the things that are going through your head,” Jared said, softly, putting his hand on Kris’s chest. “And through your heart. She hurt you, Kris, more than just physically. She hurt you so much that you left her. It’s not your fault that you couldn’t meet her needs. It’s like you said, you’re not wired for it. That doesn’t make you weak.”

Kris sat back in his chair and just stared out at the room, feeling things collapse around him. All of the carefully created walls, the heavily fortified dams pushing back against his nightmares and his fears, the quiet façade of contentment – his deep shame for failing his mate; his secret anger and how sometimes he hated her. He felt it all come crashing down leaving him empty and unprotected. He reached up and grabbed the leather circling his neck and felt his eyes prickle.

He looked at Jared, gasping wetly. “Jay, I need help. I need—I can’t do this—“

“Holy shit, yeah, we’re here for you,” Jared said, dragging Kris out of the chair, hugging him tightly. “Why did you carry this for so goddamn long?”

Kris buried his face against Jared’s neck, clinging to him. “I’m a mess—“

“Shhh…you’re going to be okay. We’ve got you. This is good, Kris.”

He didn’t know how long he stayed wrapped around Jared on the dining room floor. At some point, Jared had moved them so he was leaning back against the window, making purring noises that soothed him. Kris breathed him in, his brother-by-proxy, and let the scent of Jared and Jensen comfort him. It must’ve been late. He woke up and lifted his head from Jared’s shoulder to look up at him, Jared’s soft snores against his ear. Kris wondered if he should get up and move; Jared couldn’t be comfortable at all. They would both need to make an appointment with Zachary.

Jensen made a soft rumbling sound and Kris turned to look at the Alpha, finding him close by, watching them. Kris was slightly embarrassed to be found cuddling up on Jared but Jensen merely nodded, eyes looking at him with nothing but love and warmth and trust.

“Go back to sleep, Kris,” Jensen whispered, a small smile on his lips. “Jared’s not going to move before you’re ready.”

Kris nodded sleepily, pressing his face against Jared’s neck, and letting out a sigh when Jared’s arm curled around him protectively, even in sleep, an answering rumble vibrating in his chest. He closed his eyes and let the sound of Jared’s heart lure him to safety.

***

Later, Kris woke up in his bed in the guest room and turned, sensing Jensen sitting on the mattress, watching him.

“Jared’s taking a long bath right now,” he offered, smiling slightly. “I thought I might talk to you about what you told us.”

Kris moved up on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He rubbed his face and let out a deep sigh. “Yeah. I’m…I’m okay, Jensen. I’m asking for help and Jared said he’d help me find someone to talk to about this.”

Jensen nodded. “Good. I trust him to find the right person for you. But I trust you to keep asking for help if it’s not working for you.”

“I will.”

Jensen took a deep breath. “You know when I first met Jared, he was this amazing wild thing. He didn’t understand our society. He didn’t understand what it meant to be a Beta werewolf. He fought against it because he thought Betas were nothing but second class citizens.”

Kris widened his eyes. He couldn’t believe that was the Jared he knew.

“He had gotten into so much trouble, he stood before the Were Council so many times that I finally punished him with house arrest for six months.” He wore a small, far away smile on his face. “As part of his punishment, I told him that he had to wear a Beta collar that had silver in it because I didn’t want him to use his werewolf instincts. It was just a small amount, but enough to take that bit of his strength away from him.” He gazed at Kris for a long moment. “And if he didn’t want to wear it, I’d exile him from the pack.”

“Harsh,” he murmured, meeting Jensen’s eyes. “He was that out of control?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah.” He took a deep breath. “But I knew that he was mine; I wanted him to understand that he was equal to me as a mate. I wanted him to ask me to take off the collar and to ask me for a real one, where he’d stand by my side and stand as pack Beta, too. But until he understood that he had that power, he would just be a Beta wolf under house arrest.”

“How long before he figured it out?” Kris said, leaning forward, his eyes widening.

“Well, he would’ve figured it out eventually, but around the third month mark, I cracked. I was going to offer him my collar as my mate and—“

“And that’s when he got shot,” Jared finished, standing in the doorway, a wide smile on his face. “But he’s right, I would’ve figured it out and asked him.”

“The thing is, Kris, no one stands beside me except Jared. He’s my mate, he’s my Beta, and he’s our pack Beta. No one is more important than him. I can never again make him wear a silver collar; and if I ever did, he has every right under our werewolf laws to make me stand in front of the Were Council and be punished for it. In Dallas, that penalty is death. For any Alpha to abuse his or her position in their household, the punishments are severe. So what your mate asked you to do by using your love for her and her privilege to have you as her Beta, she was abusing her power by taking away yours. Do you understand?”

Kris nodded, swallowing thickly. “We don’t have the same laws in Arkansas packs. To our family and to our pack leaders, she was within her rights as my Alpha to ask. She couldn’t force me—“

“Force is not the threat of pain or violence, it’s taking away your consent.” Jared said, mildly. “A werewolf who believes that he’ll lose his mate if he doesn’t give in – that’s force.”

“Of the vilest kind - to use love against you,” Jensen told him, nodding. “If you stay in my pack, Kris, you’ll always be protected. But you have to _know_ that you have this absolute right in order to protect yourself in the future.”

Kris leaned against the headboard and gave them a shaky smile. “I get it now. I know…I know there’s a lot in my head that I have to get through but I think I’m going to be okay.”

“Good,” Jensen said, taking a deep breath. “It takes time to heal, but I believe in you.”

“Thank you, both of you.”

“Get some rest,” he said, standing up and giving Kris a relieved smile.

Jared walked into the room and gave Kris a big hug. “I’ll wake you up in a few hours, squirt. Put on your music and headphones for a little bit, all right?”

“Jesus, Jared!” Jensen protested, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kris rolled his eyes and gave Jared a friendly punch in the arm. “Go take care of your Alpha, jerkface.”

Jensen laughed, winking at Kris.

  
***

 **The Ackles Institute**

Kris pulled on his sunglasses as he sat with Jensen and Jared at the round table on the plush green lawns of Jensen’s office. He stared at the stack of papers, shaking his head in disbelief. Why would they want to date him? Did any of them actually know him? “So those are all the Alphas that want to get with me?”

Jared laughed, nearly spewing his soda out of his nose. “’Get with me’? Ohmygod!”

“These are formal letters asking for my permission to ask you out,” Jensen explained, smiling at Kris. “They’re usually not this formal but because I’m your by-proxy and because I’m pack Alpha, they’re going through the official channels. It’s a very old tradition.”

“Wow,” Kris murmured, chewing on his peanut butter sandwich. “Just so they can get your permission to ask me out on a date?”

“Yep,” Jared said, picking up one of the letters. “This is my favorite one. I think he’s totally a good choice.”

Kris blushed slightly, setting his sandwich down and wiping his hands on his jeans. He reached for the letter, raising his eyebrows. “Wow, this is like expensive paper. They’re not fooling around, huh?”

“No.” Jensen said, smugly. “And I am old school enough to appreciate every little effort.”

“He means that he’s a snob,” Jared clarified, laughing when Jensen gave him a dirty look.

He read the first few lines of the letter, skimming through the formalities, and getting to the last paragraph.

 _My intention is friendship, first and foremost, as I feel that we are in similar situations; that we are not emotionally available for anything long term. But, I would like to think that if Kristopher and I got to know each other, we would find that we have many things in common, such as music and playing the guitar, but also that we believe in the same things, such as family, friendship, and creativity. If Kristopher chooses to accept my request for a meeting, I would be open to spending time with him, in informal settings, and seek a bond of friendship. Anything more would be a privilege._

“He’s kind of…intense, but in a good way.” He looked at the name and signature. “David Cook.”

“What do you think?” Jensen said, spooning his chocolate pudding into his mouth. “He actually is a good guy. I know him. He’s a good Alpha; totally laid back. And he’s a musician so you’ll have that in common if all else doesn’t work out.”

Kris grinned. “I’ve never dated anyone but Katy. She’s been the only one since I was like fifteen years old.”

Jared chuckled. “I think we have prospect number one.”

He nodded, leaning back in his chair. “Adam comes back in a week.”

“You never made him any promises,” Jensen murmured, softly.

Kris blushed and made a face. “Uh…I might have gone to his hotel room after the, uh, charity concert thing and—“

“Holy shit. No way!” Jared said, staring at him. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It was just a kiss—“

“A kiss?”

Kris shrank back in his chair when Jensen growled. “A few kisses?” Actually, Kris was starting to find his libido again and jerked off in the shower nearly every day, daydreaming about the way Adam had pushed him against the door and kissed him and touched him.

“You were wearing my collar when you—“ Jensen growled, scenting Kris’s pheromones.

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Kris said, waving his hands and trying for a contrite expression on his face. “I mean, it was his last night in Dallas and I wanted to see him before he left and he promised to come back after his tour to ask formally for permission to date me—“

“After you made out with him wearing my collar!”

Jared laughed, stroking Jensen’s back. “Dude, calm down.”

Kris bit his lip and lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry, Alpha.”

Jensen snorted, taking a deep breath. “Wearing my collar,” he grumbled, giving Kris and Jared dirty looks. “My collar.”

“I’m really attracted to him,” he admitted, a small smile playing on his lips. “Really attracted. But I just…I need to make sure that I can deal with being in another relationship. I can feel a connection with him; I just don’t know if it’s a real connection or if it’s just attraction. It’s been so long since I felt anything…I’m not sure of my feelings, I mean, how I feel.”

“It’s okay to take things slow with Adam,” Jensen said, kindly. “If he’s your Alpha, then he’ll wait for you.”

Kris plucked at the letter in front of him. He believed that Adam would be patient. He liked Adam’s passion, Kris wasn’t afraid of it, and he would have to tell Adam about what happened with Katy. He wasn’t sure if he could trust his feelings or his instincts right now. He was so—he felt warped and he was just starting to smooth things over with parts of his psyche.

His first therapy session went really well and he thought it would help him talk through his issues. Dr Ryan Seacrest was a Beta who was a hardcore bottom, who enjoyed the kinds of things that scared Kris to death. He was horrified by what Katy had asked Kris to do; and he was now helping Kris come to terms with the secrets that he kept hidden for so many years. They both knew that it was just the tip of the iceberg and Kris was scared of what he’d find out about himself. But one of the things that he slowly realized was that he wasn’t a failure. He thought that was the hardest thing to confront – because if he wasn’t a failure in his mating, then Katy shared some of the blame and he wasn’t ready to think about that yet. Not yet.

“Alpha-by-Proxy,” he said, clearly. “I would like to meet David Cook. I formally accept his request for a meeting. Would you…would you let him know that I’m not looking for…that I’m not ready for any kind of intimacy?”

“Of course, Beta-by-Proxy,” Jensen said, his voice deep and certain. “I’ll make sure David knows exactly how he should conduct himself with you.”

Jared snickered. _“I bet.”_

“Jared!” Kris and Jensen chided at the same time.

***

 _The West End Pub_

Kris finished his set and packed up his guitar, heading to the bar for some water. He slipped up on the stool and looked around the nearly packed bar, his body buzzing with anticipation and nerves. He had spoken with David on the phone and set up their date at the bar because Kris felt comfortable here; and he wanted to have the adrenaline of playing on their stage to help him with the nerves.

He looked up to see a brown haired guy walking towards him with a loose, mellow walk. He met his eyes and knew that the werewolf was David. He was a little taller than Kris, his brown hair spiky and crazy, scruffy beard on his cheeks and chin. But his brown eyes looked at Kris with nothing but kindness and when Kris scented him, he only smelled summer grass, tree bark, and oatmeal. Underneath that, David smelled friendly. Kris’s grin turned into a smirk when he saw that David was wearing a black and white plaid shirt. Kris was wearing his favorite plaid shirt and he laughed, turning to greet David.

“Hey,” he said, unable to hide his amusement. “David?”

“Kris,” he said, his voice registering deep and smooth. They shook hands and Kris noticed the calluses on his fingers. “Should I ask why you’re laughing?”

“We’re both wearing plaid,” he said, motioning for David to take the stool next to him. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“I’d love a beer, whatever’s on tap,” he said as Kris motioned to Joe for two beers. “So, I just wanted to say thanks for meeting me tonight. I know that it’s kind of rough to get back into things after a major break up.”

Kris smiled, looking at his hands for a moment. “Wow, I guess everyone kind of knows, huh?”

“No, not really,” David said, shrugging. “Just that Jensen said you were coming out of a long relationship and that this was your first date in like a decade.” He chuckled softly. “I don’t know what it says about me that I’m your first date in a decade but I’m glad you chose me.”

“I liked your letter. I liked that you offered friendship because I could use a good friend.” Kris liked him; he liked him enough to be his friend after tonight and Kris didn’t want to lead him on. “To be honest, there’s another werewolf that I’m kind of interested in. He’s out of town right now but he said that he’s going to come to Dallas and ask for permission to date me. I just…”

“Need a couple of trial runs to make sure everything’s still okay?” David said, kindly. “Hey, it’s no skin off my nose, man, everyone needs a chance to meet new people.”

Joe brought them their drinks and Kris thanked him. “Start a tab for me, would you?”

Kris tapped his glass against David’s beer. “New friendships?”

David smiled, picking up his glass. “New friendships.”

“So if you don’t mind me asking,” Kris began, peering at him. “Why haven’t you found your Beta yet?”

He watched as the other werewolf gave him a long look. “To be honest, I think I have. But he’s still really young – still in high school – and I’m way older than him. I promised his parents that I’d wait for him to grow up, let him figure out who he is and what he wants. That’s the least I can do as an Alpha. I’m kind of, you know, a go with the flow kind of wolf.”

“He doesn’t mind that you’re dating others?”

David grinned. “I’m not allowed to fall in love.”

Kris nodded, looking at him. “What if he decides that he loves someone else?”

“Yeah, I’ve thought about that,” David said, sighing deeply and taking a long drink of his beer. “Some pairings aren’t meant to last, I guess. Or that my bond with him wasn’t the kind that was permanent. I’d be heartbroken for awhile, but I’m not a wolf that likes to be alone for long, you know?”

He actually did know. Kris smiled at David. “So I guess we’re safe dates.”

David laughed. “Safe enough. Who knows, I could fall in love with you. I’m kind of easy.“

“Easy,” Kris said, laughing. He liked David. “Okay. I’m surprisingly okay with that.”

“So, first date seems to be working out pretty good. Want to go rock climbing with me tomorrow for our second date?”

Kris sat up and nodded. “Yeah! I’ve never gone rock climbing before. Are we going to go to a mountain or something?”

“Not your first time out, cowboy,” he said, chuckling. “We’ll go to the rock wall and you can practice your climbing.” David looked at him. “So when does your werewolf come back into town?”

“In six days?”

David grinned. “What do you have planned for the rest of this week?”

Kris grinned back at him. “What did you have in mind?”


	7. Jared: Business as Unusual

_Jared Padalecki’s Office  
District Courthouse #19  
Downtown Dallas_

 

Jared looked over the Houston pack Beta. Steve Carlson was this easygoing country boy with a nice smile and a California surfer tan who could play guitar and sing soulful country blues. But he was also a brilliant architect and extremely devoted to his Alpha and his new pack. The usually bright-eyed werewolf was showing signs of exhaustion and worry, the frown lines etched on his forehead and around his blue eyes.

“We started up a hotline so weres can call in and speak to counselors,” Steve said, leaning back on the leather couch, letting out a deep sigh. “In the five days that the hotline went live, they’ve already fielded about 1,300 calls and possibly 149 cases that are going to go before the Council for investigation.”

Jared shook his head, rubbing his face with his hand. “I can’t believe this, man.”

“Christian’s been real hard on the Alphas, but he’s getting push back because the Alphas are blaming the Betas for playing the game in the first place. It’s a fucking mess. Alphas who have mates don’t want their Betas to be out anywhere alone. There’s a lot of finger pointing and no one’s taking responsibility for their actions.”

“It sounds like things are breaking down,” Jared murmured, softly. He flicked his eyes at Steve. “No reflection on you or the Alpha.”

Steve chuckled, raising his eyebrow. “Yeah, I get your meaning, son, but it is a reflection on us. Christian’s always been afraid of being too heavy handed after what happened with Pellegrino. But it’s getting to the point where the pack needs their Alpha to be strong and to lay down the law. It’s making him crazy, but he don’t have a choice in the matter as far as I can see.”

Jared nodded, biting his lip. “Yeah. Sorry for your troubles, Steve, I know it’s not easy.”

“It’s a sign of the times,” the other Beta drawled, taking a deep breath. “I know that Jensen wants the packs to be united, but we don’t want to be bringing this kind of trouble to any of the other Texas packs. Not right now. We need to find out what’s causing this before we can even think of finding answers.”

“Have you considered that maybe there’s not enough Alphas and Betas in Houston pack?” Jared said, tapping his hand on his knee. “Maybe that’s why? Houston pack numbers are smaller than the other Texas packs. You guys have always been kind of closed off from the rest of us. Maybe it’s because there’s not enough werewolves to find mates? Maybe this is the time that we should be more open and give weres a chance to seek mates in other packs.”

He watched as Steve stroked his head, nodding thoughtfully. “That does make sense. I’ll talk it over with Christian and with the Council.” Steve cracked his neck and let out a noisy growl. “Man, I gotta tell you, dead honest Jay, that I didn’t know what I was signing up for when I met that cowboy.”

Jared stared at Steve for a long time and then laughed, falling back in his armchair. “No shit, dude, it’s not like they give us a handbook or nothing when we become pack Betas. It’s enough that Jensen and I keep finding out new things about our relationship, let alone try to figure out how we work when it comes to the pack.”

Steve gave a rueful smile and then nodded, running his hand through his long hair. “Look, I know you and the other pack leaders are looking at your own packs. Whatever you can share with us, we’d be appreciative.”

“Alona and Chris Pine have been asking around and talking to the Alphas; and I have my friends talking to other weres, too. We’ve found only a handful of instances where Betas did wear fake collars, but it was other Betas who’ve been keeping it in check. That’s why we haven’t had any official charges come before the Council. Still, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen,” Jared admitted, nodding slowly. “Chad talked to Aldis in New York City and there’s been rumblings and rumors, but no one’s come forward with any kind of hard evidence. Jensen and I want to meet with our whole pack at some point to inform them of what’s going on. We don’t want to hide it or ignore it.”

“Yeah, nip it in the bud early if you can,” Steve said, letting out a loud sigh. He grimaced and shook his head. “Off the record?”

“You got it.”

“Christian blames himself for what’s happened to the pack. That’s why he’s been riding them so hard. I’ve tried to get him to lay off but you know he’s a bit of a hothead and he don’t take no prisoners,” he grinned, ruefully. “And I don’t think coming down hard on the Betas is gonna work either.”

Jared grinned. “Yeah, that wouldn’t have worked on me.”

“You had to be put under house arrest, son, no doubt it wouldn’t have worked on you,” Steve drawled, snickering. “But we don’t have enough weres to be putting every wolf into house arrest anyhow so…”

He nodded and leaned forward, looking at Steve. “I don’t think you or Christian should blame yourselves about this. Christian did the best he could after what the former Houston Alpha did to Jensen. I think Houston pack and Austin pack were expecting Jensen to come in and run them hard but I know he never wanted that. I think that the two packs were kind of holding their breaths for something to happen, but when Jensen didn’t make a move on Christian’s or Genevieve’s positions as pack Alphas, maybe the werewolves have kind of gotten…”

“Too big for their britches?” Steve said, a small smile playing on his face. “Yeah. Maybe.”

“Packs are only as strong as their Alpha and Beta – that’s what Jensen’s always said – and he doesn’t run the pack with fear. If Christian eased off his anger, it might go a long way to show some good will to the rest of the pack.”

Steve laughed, flinging back his head. Jared was pleased to see good humor in Steve’s face and body again. He ran a large hand through his long hair and let out a softer sigh, gazing at Jared. “You know I’m always gonna hold it against you and Jensen for introducing me to that crazy cowboy.”

“You were the one who went after him in the first place, man,” he said, laughing loudly. “You can’t blame us that he decided to chase your ass back to Dallas to claim you.”

*****

 _The Ackles Institute  
Jensen Ackles’s Office _

Jared stood outside of Jensen’s office, watching his mate bent over the work table, microscopic eyeglasses on his face as he peered down at the bio-robotic heart. He heard the soft strands of Bach, which Jared knew was Jensen’s way of relaxing his werewolf instincts so that he could focus on his work. He knew Jensen was so deep into it that he hadn’t even recognized that Jared was standing just ten feet from him.

“Like what you see?” Jensen drawled, his attention on the bio-robotic heart.

Jared smiled and walked into the office, bending to work a kiss on Jensen’s neck. “Mmm…I like watching you work. It’s hot.”

Jensen chuckled as he pulled off the glasses, lifting his head to claim his kiss. “And to what do I owe the honor of your visit, Beta?”

Jared used his knees to turn Jensen in his swivel chair, tucking in closer so that he stood in between Jensen’s parted legs. He leaned down and grabbed the back of his chair and grinned at his mate. “Can I interest you in a lunch time quickie?”

He watched as Jensen’s eyes glowed slightly, a rumbling sound of pleasure coming from his chest.

“I am in the middle of very important research,” Jensen said, calmly. “I couldn’t possibly give that up for a lunch time quickie.”

Jared gave a dramatic gasp. “You mean the honeymoon is finally over? You’d rather work than fuck me.”

Jensen’s lips curled at the edges as he fought his smile. Jared thought that was adorable. “I’m on the cusp of a major breakthrough. Thousands of lives could be saved.”

He nodded, reaching down to place his hand on Jensen’s chest, feeling the steady thump of the prototype heart beating against his palm. He wasn’t in the mood to tease anymore, remembering how he had nearly lost Jensen – couldn’t imagine what his life would’ve been like if he had.

“Hey,” Jensen said, reaching up and touching his face. “You okay?”

Jared kissed him instead of trying to explain how he felt. He knew Jensen understood anyway; they had discussed it a long time ago when Jared told him how scared he was, his fear that the bio-robotic heart would give out one day and take Jensen from him. The kiss was hard but reassuring; Jared needed to know that Jensen was there. He licked his mouth and tasted coffee and something sugary and sighed against Jensen’s lips, his hands cupping Jensen’s neck.

He blinked and met Jensen’s gaze. “Yeah. Just…you know…”

Jensen licked his lips and gave Jared a dirty smile. “Go lock the door and shut the blinds. I’m suddenly _very_ hungry.”

Jared felt a rush of heat flood his body. He stood up and bit his lip, grinning down at Jensen as he reached into his jacket pocket. He tossed the lube to Jensen before turning and going to the door. “Good thing I came prepared.”

Jensen chuckled as Jared ducked his head out of Jensen’s office to smile at Jensen’s assistant. “Hey Lucinda! Can you keep everyone out of Jensen’s office for, ohhhh, safe side about an hour? We have a lot to discuss.”

Lucinda smirked. “ _Lock_ the door this time, Jared. We don’t want a repeat of what happened three years ago.”

He didn’t even bother blushing about it. What was the point? He closed the door and locked it, testing the door to make sure that it was secure. He closed the blinds but not before he saw Lucinda putting on her headphones, rolling her eyes at him.

Jared double checked that the door was locked before he turned around to see Jensen shucking off his white lab coat, a wide smile on his face. Man, he loved it when his mate was feeling frisky and naughty. There was a time when Jensen would’ve blushed and been too embarrassed to do anything more than kiss him. Jared was rather proud to have gotten Jensen to loosen up a bit. Though, it did take him three years – since that time Lucinda caught them with Jared’s hand down Jensen’s dress slacks – to get Jensen to agree to…more.

Jared reached for his necktie, pulling it down. “Now, what did you want for lunch?”

*****

 _Jensen’s and Jared’s Residence  
The Glass House _

“Honey! I’m home!”

He walked into the living room to see that Kris and David had taken over the couch, the coffee table, music sheets and crumpled up papers scattered all over the place, and a pair of laptops propped up on couch cushions. Kris grinned up at him, his smile wide and easy.

“Hey Jared,” David said, nodding to him politely.

“Cook, good to see you.”

“Jay! I think we had a breakthrough!”

Jared snickered, remembering the way that Jensen had bent him over his desk earlier that day. He did love having lunch with his mate. He saw Kris and David giving him a strange look so he laughed and shook his head. “Never mind, just something that Jensen and I talked about during lunch today.”

Kris sniffed noisily and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I can tell.”

David hid his laugh under the cover of a cough.

“All right, all right, I’ll go take a shower, squirt, and you two can play me some music,” he said, amused.

He made his way to his bedroom, stripped out of his work clothes and headed for the shower. He didn’t want to wash away Jensen’s scents on him but he was certain he could seduce his mate to mark him later that night. He finished quickly and pulled on soft flannel bottoms and a faded blue tee-shirt before joining Kris and David back in the living room.

He took a moment to watch them, heading into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. They were collaborating on a song – Kris’s soulful drawl and David’s deeper and harder rock vocals mixing well together. He took a long drink and leaned against the wall, just enjoying them together.

Adam would be back in town in two days and Jared had no doubt that he would go straight to Jensen and ask for his permission to date Kris. And while Jared knew that Kris’s friendship with David was purely platonic, he wondered how Adam would take it. Jared thought that Kris had made some huge steps in opening up and he was getting a chance to see the real Kris now – funny, teasing, sarcastic, confident, modest, happy – and it was a big difference to the closed off Kris who had come into their lives. Jared thought that Adam would be surprised…and a part of him wondered if Adam hadn’t been attracted to the Kris who _needed_ someone to take care of him. It was obvious that Kris could take care of himself now and he would soon take Jensen’s collar off to stand on his own feet.

He wondered how Jensen was going to take letting him go.

“Jay! Come on out here and listen to this,” Kris called, turning to wave Jared into the living room.

Jared grinned, sitting down on the armchair. “I’m all ears, dude.”

“This one doesn’t have a title yet,” Kris said, looking at David.

David snorted, looking at Jared. “Apparently, we can collaborate on writing the music and the song lyrics but we can’t agree on the title.”

Kris strummed the opening chords to the song. “We’re not calling it ‘Waiting for Someone to Love Me’.”

Jared rolled his eyes.

“It’s bad enough that you’re making me write a love song for _Adam Lambert_. All I’m saying is that you should just call it for what it is,” David said, adding his own chords, grinning widely at Kris.

Kris made a hilarious growling sound at David and Jared hid his smile behind his water bottle, watching the two of them. Kris blushed slightly as he glanced over at Jared, shy for a moment until the music pulled him out of himself. He saw David watching Kris, nothing but admiration and amusement on his face. Jared thought the two of them made a good pairing because they were so alike in many ways – good ways – but Jared knew that Adam’s passion for life would draw Kris out into the world; and from what he now knew of David Cook, he was a gentle Alpha who needed a sweet and gentle Beta.

He listened to them sing and Jared couldn’t help but smile at the words of the song. He bit his lip as the last notes faded and Kris placed his hands on the strings of his guitar, looking over at Jared.

“You know, I think David’s right. You really do need to name that song ‘Waiting for Someone to Love Me’.”

Kris threw a crumpled up piece of paper at his head as David nearly fell off the couch, laughing so hard.

***

Jared sighed when he felt Jensen snuggle up against him. He made a happy sound when Jensen kissed his neck. “What time’s it?”

“Nearly two in the morning. I’m sorry for being home so late.”

Jared turned and wrapped his arms around Jensen, scenting his warm, familiar smells. “Did you finish?”

“Nearly there,” he murmured, pressing a kiss on Jared’s chest. “Have to get Tom and his team to start testing it. Didn’t ask you about your day. How was your meeting with Steve?”

“Hmm…tell you later,” he said, sleepily.

“Okay.”

“So glad you’re home,” Jared whispered, sinking back into sleep, smiling at the low, rumbling sounds that Jensen made, sighing when he felt Jensen’s weight sinking against him. “So glad.”


	8. Adam: Romancing His Mate

_Dallas, Texas_

 

Adam was going to give Lane the biggest bonus that anyone in her position could possibly have and then double it. The minute the lights went down at his last concert in Singapore, Lane took his hand and got him through the craziness of back stage – media, paparazzi, VIPs, meet-and-greets, fans, entourage, and hanger ons – in less than 10 minutes. He hugged his band, his crew, and his tour family goodbye, all of them wishing him luck, as Lane hustled him into an awaiting car to the airport.

“I’ll send you all of your things once we get back to LA,” she said, typing quickly on her Blackberry. “I booked you the penthouse suite at the Dallas Hilton under the name Dusty Madrid. I made a payment for you for six months residency, but let the hotel know that you might be staying longer.”

“Okay, thanks. You don’t have to send anything, I’ll just end up buying whatever I need there anyway. Just please make sure it all gets back to my house,” he said, sinking against the leather seat as Lane nodded. “God, I’m so fucking tired, but I’m not going to wait another second. I have to get to Kris.”

“How long do you think it’ll take to woo your Beta?”

“As long as it takes,” he growled, narrowing his eyes.

Lane smirked. “That’s the right answer, by the way.”

“Keep the label and everyone off my back – especially the tabloids and the press. The last thing I want to do is freak Kris out with that part of my crazy life. I need to ease him into it. And I’ll come back to LA with my mate or I’m making Dallas my permanent home.”

“You know, you don’t give him enough credit. He might be able to get used to your crazy life easier than you think.”

Adam snorted. “I’m not used to it and it’s my crazy life.” But a part of him hoped that Kris would be able to deal with it; and maybe if he could help Kris with his own music career, then they’d both be able to deal with it together.

Lane’s lips quirked into a smirk. Her eyes flicked over to him and then back to the screen of her Blackberry, thumbs flying over the keyboard. “I’ve always liked Dallas.”

“I would never ask you and Doug to relocate—“

“Adam, I’ve been with you from the beginning. You think I’m going to abandon you now? Forget it. You’d totally screw up your career without me.” They exchanged smiles. He knew she was right. “Besides, Dougie can run his company from anywhere in the world if he wants to. We only live in LA because it’s where you live. FYI, Dougie and I wouldn’t mind if you and Kris decided to move to London. Hint hint.”

“When did you turn into this power hungry bitch?” He said, laughing. “By the way, I like it. It’s hot.”

Lane snickered, a flush moving up her cheeks. Adam appreciated her honesty; she wasn’t just a pretty face, she was street smart and put up with more than her share of his bullshit, but she was the real deal. She was an Alpha and mated to the sweetest Beta he had ever met. She was a powerhouse in the music industry – feared and respected by labels and management – and Adam wouldn’t give up Lane without some kind of a fight.

“You better call me when you get engaged,” she murmured, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear. “I don’t want to find out from TMZ.”

“Seriously, I’ll probably call you before I call my mom,” he said, shaking his head. “And don’t you ever tell her that.”

He waited patiently as Lane got him through customs, smiling politely and thanking all of the customs officials for helping him – everyone loved a love story – and Adam ran aboard the private plane that would take him to Kris in Dallas.

Sixteen hours of non-stop traveling and Adam was going to check into his suite at the Dallas Hilton, shower, and go right to Jensen’s office to put in his formal request to claim Kris.

His Beta. His _mate_.

The three months apart gave Adam a chance to really think about what it meant to be an Alpha of his household; what kind of partner he could be; and what kind of life he and Kris could have together. He thought he’d have doubts – that was normal in even the strongest Alpha-Beta pairing – but he didn’t have doubts and _that_ worried him for a long time.

He talked with everyone – his parents, his brother, Lane, his dancers, his band, his crew, total strangers – and they all told him that every mating was different but the common theme to their conversations was:

A Beta **stands** beside his Alpha.

His mother was the Alpha in their household and Adam was closest to her in their family. He called her often to just shoot the shit or to sometimes just lean on her for emotional support.

“The guys didn’t tell me explicitly, but Kris was – I think he was abused in his last relationship, mom; by his Alpha,” he told her, his voice soft and pained. He couldn’t bear to think of Kris being abused and he tamped down his anger, staying in control over his emotions. He didn’t know the truth; he couldn’t let speculation fester inside. “I just want to be a good Alpha for him, you know? I want to make sure that I can give him a really good life and…I don’t know…don’t do whatever it was that his last mate did.”

“Oh honey,” his mom said, kindly. “I know you want to protect him and hide him from the world, but you’re not treating him like an equal partner of your household. You’re treating him like a werecub – a pup.”

“I don’t want to be like that,” he said, frowning. “So how do I…how will I know that I’m being a good partner and not just an overprotective Alpha?”

His mom chuckled, her tone warm across the phone line. “Adam, just the fact that you’re thinking about this is a good place to start.”

“Kris told me that he was going to counseling now. And Jared told me that Kris has been getting his confidence back.” Adam knew his tone sounded proud; that he was proud of Kris for fighting his way back and taking control over his life.

“Just be there for him; he’s his own man, Adam. He’s your Beta werewolf. A Beta is always going to be your strongest partner, just remember that.”

“Okay, thanks mom,” he said, feeling his throat tighten with emotion. He let out a watery laugh. “I can’t believe that I’m going to be mated; that I found my Beta.”

He could hear his mom getting all weepy, sniffling slightly, and Adam laughed because he was getting a little weepy himself. “Come on, cut it out, you know I’ll just end up crying and ruining my make up!”

“Sweetheart, you are a good man and we love you,” she murmured, chuckling softly. “I have no doubts that you’ll be a good Alpha for Kris. And I can’t wait to meet him so don’t keep him to yourself for too long.”

“I don’t know how long I’ll be in Dallas, but you and dad and Neil can always come out to visit us,” he said, cheerfully. “Kris said that he really wanted to meet all of you, too.”

“All right, we will.”

“Mom?” He said, taking a deep breath. “Thanks mom, you know, for everything.”

“You’re welcome, Adam.”

***

He wore his best suit, his hair was perfectly coiffed, and he had on a ton of concealer and make up to cover the marks of his exhaustion. He sat in the waiting room outside Jensen’s official seat in the Were Council. He was tense and nervous, forgetting the words that he wanted to say, all eloquence lost to him.

“Adam, come on,” Chris Pine said, his blue eyes twinkling in mirth. “You know the Alpha isn’t going to say no. The kid’s been bouncing around the last two days, waiting for you to come home.”

He felt his lips quirk into a small smile, pleased to know that Kris _was_ happy that Adam was back.

“I just don’t want to take anything for granted,” he said, smiling at the other Alpha.

“Yeah, I get that,” Chris told him, nodding. He knocked on the door and motioned for Adam to follow him. “Come on, they’re ready for you now.”

“Thanks,” he said, slipping through the opened door.

He had never been inside Jensen’s official seat, all of them preferring to meet at The Ackles Institute during work hours or at the Glass House or Moonlight. He grinned seeing Jared sitting on the edge of Jensen’s desk, arms crossed in front of his chest, and Jensen standing beside him, hands tucked into his pockets. They both smiled as Adam walked inside, Chris closing the door behind him.

“Adam, it’s so good to have you back,” Jensen said, walking towards him and giving him a tight hug. “Good to see you, brother.”

“Good to be back, brother,” he said, inhaling Jensen’s familiar scent. He watched as Jared jumped off the desk, loping towards him. Jared gave him a bear hug and Adam groaned, laughing as Jared’s large hand nearly beat at his back. “God, Jay, you don’t have to get physical!”

“Lambert! It’s about time you wolfed up, man!”

He looked at his two closest friends and rolled his eyes, the nerves and tension easing away a little more. “How’s Kris?”

“Dude, you owe me five bucks,” Jared said, looking at Jensen.

Jensen sighed, rolling his eyes. “Shut up.”

“What?”

“Jensen and I made a bet about how long it would take you to ask about our pretty Beta. Jensen said that it would be the first thing you said; but I said that it would be your second because I know your mama taught you manners,” Jared said, snickering. He held out his hand to Jensen. “Come on, Alpha, pay up.”

“Fine,” Jensen said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. “I don’t have anything smaller than a twenty.”

“Cool!”

Adam laughed as Jared reached in and snatched the twenty dollar bill from Jensen’s wallet, laughing heartily as he tucked it into his own pocket. He really missed his two friends and a part of him relaxed at the way that they were acting so casually. If anything bad had happened to Kris, Adam knew that they wouldn’t joke in front of him.

“Well, is someone going to tell me how Kris is doing?”

“Come on, have a seat and we’ll fill you in on what we can,” Jensen said, putting his arm around Adam’s shoulders and leading him towards the gray leather sectional on the other side of his office.

They settled into the couch as Jared brought them all drinks. Adam tapped his glass with theirs and took a sip of the cool Scotch.

“Well, it’s been an interesting three months,” Jensen began, sighing deeply.

“Kris and I Skyped as much as possible, but I know he didn’t tell me everything,” Adam said, looking at them. “What have I missed?”

“Since he took on my proxy collar, he’s really started to come out of his shell. We knew that something had happened in Kris’s last mating, but he was reluctant to tell us and we didn’t push,” Jensen said as Adam nodded his understanding. “He’s been working on his music and playing at the pub, as usual. I took him down to Houston to meet Christian and Steve and…well…there was a bit of a problem.”

Adam frowned. Kris never mentioned anything. He swallowed down his need to go chasing after Kris to find out what happened. “What kind of problem?”

Jared sat beside Adam and put his hand on Adam’s shoulder. “Nothing bad happened and Jensen took care of it. The boys went out to dinner and when Kris went to get them drinks, two Alphas ignored that he was a collared Beta and went after him.”

“What?” He said, snarling slightly, flicking his eyes at Jensen. “They ignored that he was collared?”

“Houston’s been having some problems with their werewolves. Some Betas have gotten to wearing a fake collar as a way to have Alphas compete for them,” Jensen said, wincing slightly.

Adam shook his head. “I don’t understand. Fake collars?”

“Yeah,” Jared said, taking a deep breath. “Christian and Steve are going out of their minds trying to figure out what to do. I think it might be because they’re a smaller pack and don’t have enough Alphas to make pairings. Jensen and I have been working with them to see if all the Texas packs could start opening their packs for more cross-pack matings.”

“Holy shit, guys,” he said, sitting back against the couch, blinking owlishly at them. “That’s fucking serious business.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Jensen said, giving him a wry grin. “We wouldn’t have found out about it until it happened to Kris. One of the Alphas touched him and kissed him without permission, but Kris punched the werewolf in the face and faced the Houston Were Council without hesitation. He asked for leniency because of what’s been going on in Houston pack and let me tell you that there was a lot of good will formed that night because of him.”

Adam nodded and took a deep breath. He was proud, but he wasn’t pleased that it was at the cost of Kris’s safety. “Were the Alphas punished?”

“Yeah, Christian and the Council put them under house arrest and the whole pack is going through some pretty sweeping changes,” Jensen said, crossing his ankle over his knee. “Your boy is safe; he stood up for himself. I think that was what started it all.”

“Go on.”

“He finally told me and Jay what happened with his last Alpha,” Jensen said, slowly. He held up his hand when Adam tried to say something. “We don’t want to keep secrets from you, but that’s something Kris is going to have to tell you himself. If you’re his mate, you’re going to have to wait and you’re going to have to let _him_ figure it out.”

“He’s going to counseling now,” Jared said, smiling slightly. “Dr Ryan Seacrest is one of the best in the country and Kris has been meeting him twice a week for the past few weeks now. You’re going to find him changed, Adam.”

“I know he’s been changing. Whenever we Skype, I can tell that he’s happier now and more sure of himself,” Adam said, smiling. He closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at Jensen. “Is he dating anyone?”

Jensen and Jared exchanged smirks. “Kris didn’t tell you?”

“Don’t fuck with my emotions like that, guys, come on.”

Jared laughed. “Jensen got like a thousand formal requests to meet Kris, but Kris turned them all down except one. David Cook.”

Adam winced, looking away. He bit his lip and then took a deep, shaky breath. “All right.”

“Don’t tell me that _you_ stayed celibate the whole time—oh shit, you did, didn’t you,” Jensen said, the amused look dropping from his face. “You didn’t owe him anything—“

“I knew that he was my Beta when I left. I wasn’t going to cheat on him.”

“Well, he didn’t cheat on you either. David Cook is his friend. He’s a musician, too, and they act like a pair of pups whenever they’re together,” Jensen said, grinning slightly. “They’re good friends. I hope that’s not going to be a problem.”

“Nah,” Adam said, shaking his head in relief. He felt giddy and happy knowing that his Beta waited for him, too. “He needs his own friends, his own life.”

“Yeah, that’s a good approach,” Jared said, patting Adam on the shoulder. He chuckled deeply, looking at him. “Kris has been so excited, pretty much bouncing all over the place, waiting for you to come home. We’ve been teasing him about it for days. That boy blushes at the drop of a button.”

Adam smiled, looking down at his hands. He didn’t even know he was clenching his hands into fists, so he released them and sighed, the rest of the tension draining out of his body.

“Is there anything else I should know?”

Jensen laughed, lines creasing around his eyes. “Nope. That’s it. The rest is up to Kris.”

“Okay then,” he said, meeting Jensen’s eyes. “Alpha, I am officially requesting to meet Kristopher Allen, your collared Beta-by-proxy, so that I can claim him to be my mate.”

He watched as Jensen sat up straighter, his face serious now, leaning towards him. “I’ll grant your request, Adam, because I know you’ll do right by him.”

“Always,” he promised, smiling at his oldest friend, seeing the pack Alpha gazing back at him steadily, scenting him.

Jensen nodded, his face breaking out into a smirk. “Three months of celibacy, huh? Didn’t know you had it in you. Must’ve been hard, all those pretty boys throwing themselves at your feet all the time.”

He snorted, making a face. “It was worth it knowing that I’d have Kris to come home to.”

“Awwww, that’s so fucking romantic, Lambert!” Jared crowed, laughing uproariously.

“Hey, I can control my baser instincts, you know,” Adam said, pretending to be offended. “I’m not a total animal.”

Jared snorted, rolling his eyes. “Well, not _total_.”

TBC…


	9. Adam: Romancing His Mate (cont)

_Adam Lambert’s Hotel Residence  
Dallas Hilton_

 

He licked Kris’s sweaty skin, his werewolf unhappy about the bitter flavor. Adam opened his eyes and saw Kris blinking his eyes sightlessly, mouth opening and closing, and then turning his forehead into the pillow.

Maybe he should’ve tried talking about this first before tumbling Kris into his bed. He had a plan, a good plan. They would order room service and have a fantastic dinner. They’d talk about Kris’s music and Adam’s tour. They’d get to know each other slow and easy. And maybe there would be kissing and making out on the couch. It was a good plan. He had it all under control. Of course, he wasn’t expecting to be overwhelmed by the strength of Kris’s pheromones and Adam’s own deep need to be close to his mate.

Kris gasped and shuddered, his shoulders tensing hard. Adam stopped thrusting and took a deep breath. He bit his lip as Kris winced, his hands clutching the bed sheets.

“Baby?”

“Why—why did you stop?”

Adam groaned. “Maybe because you’re not really enjoying this?”

He watched as Kris opened his eyes, turning his head over his shoulder to look up at Adam.

“What do you mean? I am—it’s good—“

“God, baby, please don’t lie to me,” Adam murmured, reaching down between them to hold the condom in place, pulling his cock gently out of Kris. He didn’t miss Kris trying to hide his soft moan of pain, his werewolf howling unhappily at his mate’s discomfort. He tugged off the condom, losing his erection, tossing it on the floor. He gently turned Kris on his side so that they were facing each other. “That wasn’t good for you.”

Kris wasn’t able to hide his embarrassed flinch and Adam frowned.

“That wasn’t a reflection on you, baby,” he said, running his hand over Kris’s head. “God, I knew I was going to fuck this up.”

“I wasn’t, uh—didn’t know that it was going to, uh, be like that,” Kris mumbled, sliding his eyes away.

Adam tucked his fingers under his chin, waiting for Kris to look at him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone all werewolf on you the minute you walked into the room—“

“No! Don’t. I wanted you to! I mean, I do want you to!” Kris let out a breathless chuckle, his cheeks pinking. “Trust me, I’ve wanted you for a long time. It’s just that…” He giggled again, nervously, meeting Adam’s gaze. “I don’t know what I’m doing?”

Adam kissed him gently. “No, baby, I don’t know what I’m doing. I rushed us into this before finding out if you were ready. I mean, you’ve only had one lover in your life and I shouldn’t have expected your desire to outweigh your nervousness and—“

“Come on, cut it out, stop blaming yourself. I’m an adult, you know, and I remember pretty much throwing you on the floor and growling for you to, you know, do me,” he said, smiling crookedly.

Adam ‘hummed’ his approval at the way that Kris had jumped on him the minute he walked into Adam’s hotel room. It wasn’t like Adam was going to deny Kris anything – even when he should’ve maybe tried to be more careful. But honestly, there was only so much resistance in Adam. He sighed. He really should’ve stopped so that they could’ve talked first.

“Obviously, it’s just going to take a little extra work for us to get it right.”

“And we have plenty of time to get it right,” Adam said, nodding at him. “Even if it takes us the rest of our lives—“

Kris laughed, tossing back his head on the damp pillow, his brown eyes bright and amused. “Dude, if it takes us the rest of our lives to get the sex right, we’re going to have problems. And to be honest, I’d like to be able to sit down in the future.”

Adam growled at him softly. “Baby, your ass will be able to take it, every inch of it, I promise you.”

He watched as Kris laughed, rubbing his face with his hands. “Oh geez, I can’t believe that this was…not good.” He peeked up at Adam, hiding his grin. “I mean…”

“God, shut up, okay!” Adam whined as Kris laughed again. “This isn’t doing very much for my ego, you know! I mean, we’re finally together after three months and we can’t even…stop laughing, Kristopher!”

“Sorry,” he said, giggling some more. Adam frowned at him but Kris took one look at his face and cracked up again. “Sorry! It’s just…I was thinking that this was going to go a lot differently! I’ve had fantasies, you know, about all the things that we’d do. I mean, it would’ve been nice to have a little warning that your—your third leg wasn’t going to fit anywhere—“

“Kristopher!”

Kris snickered. “All I’m saying is that if the whole rock star thing doesn’t work out for you, I think you have a future in pornography!”

“Rock star thing doesn’t work out! Future in pornography!” Adam growled again and wrapped his arms and legs around Kris, holding him tight. “Now I’ve got you!” He laughed as Kris wriggled, trying to get free, and Adam rolled onto his back, pulling Kris over him and tangling their legs together to hold him still. “Mine, all mine!”

Kris snorted against Adam’s neck, lifting his face, grinning down at him. “I really missed you. I’m glad you’re here.”

Adam admitted that his heart went a little pitter-patter at the way that Kris was looking at him. He smiled at the pretty boy tangled in his arms and let out a heartfelt sigh. “I missed you, too. I couldn’t wait to come home.” He smiled as Kris leaned down to kiss him, reaching because Adam was still holding him tight and Kris didn’t have a lot of room to move. “I think we should probably talk now.”

“Talk about what?” Kris murmured, brushing his lips down Adam’s throat and biting him just right.

“Hmmmm…you keep doing that and I’m going to make you ride me.”

“Not for at least a week. My butt hurts,” Kris said, snickering against Adam’s chest.

Adam slid one hand down Kris’s sweaty back to curl over one plump ass cheek. He chuckled when Kris started to wriggle again and Adam slipped his fingers gently along his lube-slicked opening, feeling the tender flesh hot and throbbing. Kris let out a soft hiss and jerked against him.

“Adam—“

“Shhh...trust me, I’m not going to do anything to hurt you.”

He waited for Kris to relax and settle over him again, his body melting perfectly. Adam kissed the top of Kris’s head and just traced his fingertips lightly and gently over his opening, caressing the widened rim. He felt Kris shivering against him and made soft, throaty comforting sounds, wanting Kris to trust him. He wasn’t going to do anything except just touch him here, get him used to the feel of Adam’s fingers. He gently tapped his index finger over the opening and smiled when Kris groaned, clenching his muscles against his fingertip.

“That was nice,” he murmured, tentative but meaning it.

“Good. Plenty of time for that later. You have the plumpest ass,” Adam whispered, running both of his hands over and over Kris’s little bubble butt. He squeezed his handfuls and grinned when Kris laughed, moving up on his hands so that he could hold himself up and look down at him. Adam moved up to kiss his mouth, licking Kris’s bottom lip, tempting his little tongue out to play. He moaned and fell back on the bed, Kris following him down, as Kris slid his tongue into Adam’s mouth and kissed him, drawing it out, both of them enjoying it. “Quit trying to distract me. I know what you’re doing.”

“What are you talking about?” Kris said, smirking at him.

“We should probably talk about this now before trying to have sex again.”

“Oh my Lord,” Kris muttered, sliding off of him and dropping face first into the bedding beside Adam.

Adam grinned, turning on his side and throwing one of his legs over Kris. He stroked Kris’s back and patted one plump ass cheek. “Baby, tell me what you didn’t like about me being inside of you.”

Kris groaned into the pillow, shaking his head. His hands gripped the pillow in obvious denial. Adam sighed, placing kisses across Kris’s freckled shoulders, no longer tasting bitterness in his sweat. He smelled clean and pleased and musky – ripe for sex and tempting all of Adam’s senses.

“Tell me what I did wrong. Was it because I was big and I didn’t prep you enough?” Adam said, seriously. “Maybe you didn’t like it on your belly? It’s not any easier any of the other ways but it’s really intimate and—“

“Adam, okay, shush. Other ways, good Lord,” Kris said, grinning widely at him. His face was very red, but he didn’t look or smell upset. Adam smiled at him and raised his eyebrows, urging him to talk. “Nothing you did was wrong. I liked it, I did—shhhh, my turn to talk, right?—it’s just that I wasn’t expecting it to be like that and no amount of watching gay porn really can prepare a guy for, you know, sex.” Kris chuckled, the sound more one of disbelief that he was actually talking about this. “I think I, uh, just need to be eased into things.”

“Okay,” he said, nodding slowly. “What do you mean by ‘eased into things’? I want to make it good for you.”

“I want to make it good for you, too,” Kris said, shyly.

Adam curled his fingers into Kris’s hair. “You can always fuck me if that’s what you want.”

“Is that what you want, though?”

“Baby, I just want to be close to you. I’m not hung up on who gets to top or who gets to bottom. I haven’t let anyone top me, not in a long time, but you’re my mate and I want it to be good for both of us.”

He watched as Kris mulled that over and knew from the surprised expression on his face that he hadn’t expected Adam to offer. For him, it wasn’t a surprise that he did; he hadn’t wanted to bottom before but only because he didn’t feel that kind of intimacy with his previous lovers.

“Maybe we could take it back to, um, fingers and the other stuff.”

“You mean like blow jobs and rimming and—“

“Yes, good grief, yes, Adam, yes,” Kris said, dropping his face on his pillow again. The pillow muffled Kris’s deep laughter and Adam smiled, kissing the back of his neck and nipping his skin affectionately. He watched as Kris turned his face so that they were looking at each other again. “Can we not talk about this now?”

“I like cuddling,” Adam admitted, shrugging one shoulder. “So I need a lot of cuddling. I’m just warning you now if you’re one of those guys who don’t like to cuddle. And I’m not talking about post-sex cuddling for five minutes; I’m talking about middle of the afternoon for no reason cuddling. For hours kind of cuddling. I get pissy and whiny if I don’t get cuddled.”

Kris gave him a shrewd look, his lips curling into a satisfied looking smirk. “Okay, you can get your cuddling if you rub my butt some more.”

“Deal,” he said, opening his arms and smiling as Kris rolled his eyes, moving closer to him. Adam let out a deep and happy sigh when Kris tucked himself perfectly against him, Kris’s strong thighs curled around one of Adam’s legs. Adam reached down and stroked Kris’s back up and down, making sure to caress his butt gently. “Do you exfoliate or something? What’s your skincare regimen? Your skin is so soft. Do you go to a special spa or anything like that?”

Kris snorted against his chest. “I don’t exfoliate, dude. I don’t even know what that is.”

“How is your skin so soft like this? It’s like baby skin soft,” he said, pouting slightly, touching everywhere he could reach with his hands.

“I take a shower?”

“It’s so unfair,” Adam mumbled, nipping one of Kris’s earlobes with his teeth. “I have to get my hair dyed and my entire body waxed every two weeks and all you do is take a fucking shower.”

Kris chuckled and Adam closed his eyes, pulling Kris even closer and holding him just a little bit tighter. He felt Kris’s hands trailing up and down his back, blunt fingernails and callused fingertips making him shiver. “You’re beautiful to me. I wouldn’t care if you grew hair everywhere and reverted back to whatever hair color you are. You smell right.”

He held Kris a little tighter and sighed, his werewolf pretty much rolling in contentment. “I’m a strawberry blond.”

Kris lifted his head and stared up at Adam, smiling widely. “No way!”

“Uh, hello, pale skin and freckles everywhere and hot temper.”

“I bet you’re cute as a strawberry blond. You’ll have to show me pictures before you went all Adam Lambert rock star.”

Adam snorted, rolling his eyes. “Cute. Hah!”

“You are cute,” he said, warmly, kissing Adam’s chin. “And sweet and hot and wonderful and gorgeous.” Kris trailed kisses down Adam’s neck, teeth nipping here and there. Adam moaned, closing his eyes and smiling widely. “And you smell perfect and taste even better.”

“Hmmm…silver tongued devil you.”

“So, uh, do you want to…”

Adam chuckled. “You know what I want? I want to eat some ice cream. Do you know how long it’s been since I allowed myself to have ice cream?”

Kris looked at the clock on the nightstand. “It’s two in the morning.”

“That’s what 24-hour room service is for – not to mention unusual demands is one of the perks of being a diva rock star,” Adam murmured, kissing his forehead. “And I’d like to spend a few hours just talking. I want to know what you’ve been doing.”

Kris grinned. “I’m pretty sure Jensen and Jared filled you in.”

“Oh yeah, they told me a lot of stuff that you forgot to tell me,” Adam said, narrowing his eyes at him. “Like the fact that someone tried to make a move on you when you were in Houston.”

Kris rolled his eyes. “They are such tattletales!”

Adam traced his fingers along Kris’s bare neck, wishing that he was wearing Adam’s collar. He wasn’t wearing Jensen’s proxy collar when he came to Adam’s hotel room, but he knew that Kris hadn’t taken it off permanently. Not yet anyway.

“Come on, baby,” he said, tapping Kris’s butt affectionately with his palm as Kris laughed, smacking him back playfully. “Let’s take a hot shower and order ice cream. I’ll totally lick the ice cream off your cock and give you a blowjob that’ll make your brain melt.”

Kris threw back his head and laughed, his eyes squeezed shut in amusement. Adam kissed him and kissed him again, laughing with him softly, falling just a little bit more in love with him. He looked into Kris’s eyes and knew that Kris was feeling the same way, that whatever it was that werewolves instinctively knew of each other, it was reciprocated by human emotion, too.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he murmured, gazing up at him.

Adam gave a low growl, scenting his mate. “Mmmm…you’re going to taste delicious with vanilla ice cream.”


	10. Adam: Romancing His Mate (cont)

_Jensen’s and Jared’s Residence  
The Glass House _

 

The ‘Welcome Home, Adam’ barbeque was Texas style.

The two huge grills on the stone patio behind the house were smoking away with enough meat to feed a small army. He watched as Jensen and Jared bickered playfully over who was the better grill master. Christian and Steve from Houston pack were playing guitar and singing songs that were a mixture of good old boy country with a little funk thrown in and providing them with entertainment. Jensen’s kid sister, Morgan, had snuck away behind the gazebo with her Beta, Chad Murray. Alona, Chris Pine, and Zach were lounging on the grass, giggling at Zach as he told a story, his hands waving expressively in the air. Mike and Tom sat with the werewolves from the Institute, playing a rousing game of Monopoly – a burst of loud laughter as Tom accused Mike of cheating. Again.

It was good to be home. He didn’t know how much he had missed this – lazy afternoons with friends – so different from his fast paced life in LA and his insane life on tour. It made him appreciate the moments when he didn’t have to wear his stage persona. He liked that they were so cool with him; it gave him a chance to have a bit of normalcy. He looked across the gorgeous Japanese-style back yard at Jensen, not envying him his status as pack Alpha. Adam knew that Jensen could never be just another werewolf, that his life was extraordinary – that _Jensen_ was extraordinary because he worked so hard to have a normal life. He watched Jared as he wrapped his long arms around Jensen, saying something that made the Alpha squint his eyes and laugh so hard. Adam was pleased that Jensen had Jared for his mate and Beta; that Jared had drawn Jensen away from living a life dedicated to only duty and obligation.

The air was filled with pheromones, the spicy tang of BBQ sauce and Tex-Mex foods. Adam drank his Corona and sat back on the lawn chair, feeling more content in his life than ever before, with Kris tucked against his side as he talked animatedly about music with David Cook and his young friend.

Adam liked Cook right away. He wasn’t the kind of Alpha who felt that he needed to “show his teeth” or try to dominate in any way, but he wasn’t a pushover either and Adam liked his easygoing way. He could tell that Cook liked Kris and that they had bonded in the short time that they knew each other.

With Cook was a teenager named David Archeluta or Archie to his friends. He was so unbelievably sweet that it made Adam’s teeth itch. The youngest Beta didn’t know that his pheromones were going all over the place, all the other werewolves giving Cook amused and emphatic looks, but Cook seemed to be made of iron. If he was affected – and Adam knew that he was, who wouldn’t be – Cook was pretty fucking controlled and didn’t give anything away. Adam didn’t have any kind of control when it came to Kris and his pheromones, so he saluted Cook for being able to keep his hands off of Archie.

He raised his hand and stroked down Kris’s back as he laughed at something Archie said – Adam wasn’t really paying attention, too enthralled with the sun in Kris’s brown hair, the back of his neck getting a little pink and freckly. He’d been in Dallas for almost two weeks now and Kris wasn’t wearing Jensen’s by-proxy collar anymore. He traced his fingertips down the back of Kris’s bare neck and grinned when he shivered, inhaling sharply at the scent of Kris’s pheromones. Kris broke off from whatever he was saying to turn and look at Adam.

“Wow,” Archie murmured, blinking at them. “That was…wow.”

Cook chuckled as Kris blushed to the tips of his ears. He squirmed a bit and turned to lean his shoulder against Adam, laughing softly as he pressed his forehead against Adam’s chest. “Come on, dude, not in front of everyone.”

“I can’t help it,” he said, putting his beer bottle down and wrapping both arms around Kris.

“I think Archie and I are going to go play Monopoly with the guys,” Cook said, getting up from his chair and looping his arm around Archie’s shoulders. He gave Adam a knowing smirk, pulling the teenager away, who was watching them with wide eyes.

“Corrupting the young,” he murmured into Kris’s ear, letting out a loud “Ow!” when Kris pinched his side. He grabbed Kris’s hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the callused fingertips playfully.

Kris tucked his hand on Adam’s chest, propping up his chin and smiling at him. “Did I ever give you the tour of the house?”

“I’ve seen it before.”

Kris sighed and rolled his eyes. “Did I give you a _tour_ of my _room_?”

Adam growled low, looking into his eyes. “I think you need to give me a tour right now, Kristopher.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he said, snickering. He stood up and held out his hand for Adam, pulling him to his feet. Adam liked the strength in his pretty mate. He wrapped his arms around Kris from behind and nipped the side of his neck, walking him back into the house.

“Dude!” Jared yelled, laughing loudly. “Don’t you want something to eat first?”

“Keep it on the warmer!” Kris called back as everyone whooped and catcalled.

Adam smiled, looking over his shoulder and winking at Jensen. “We’ll be right back. I’m just going to look at something.”

“Look at _something_. Right,” Jensen drawled, smirking at him.

The house was cool inside and Adam turned Kris around, pulling him closer, and kissed that smiling mouth. He licked and bit at him, laughing lightly as Kris basically purred and sank into his arms.

“That way,” Kris murmured, motioning to the hallway.

Adam found his room and kicked the door closed, both of them collapsing on the bed. Kris giggled, arms and legs wrapping around him as Adam rolled him on his back.

“Mmmm…gotcha.”

Kris blinked up at him, his face slightly flushed, eyes lowered. “What’re you going to do?”

It had been a couple of weeks since that somewhat disastrous first time, but they had found common ground doing a lot of other things that Kris enjoyed – that made Kris whimper and moan and come hard. Adam was happily surprised to find him so confident and happy and playful. Kris was openly affectionate and trusting with people he cared about and loved; and Adam loved hugging him and kissing him for no other reason than to just hug and kiss him. Some days, he couldn’t believe that he was actually _dating_ his mate; taking things slow and giving Kris his support in everything. Adam had long term boyfriends in the past and he loved the excitement of a new relationship, but romancing his mate and just being with Kris was so much more intense than anything before, it made him feel like they were discovering every new experience together for the first time.

“I’m going to suck you,” he said, smiling widely.

“Yeah, that’s good, I like that a lot.”

Adam chuckled as he moved to his side, reaching down to undo Kris’s jeans, pulling his boxers down with the denim to his knees. He grinned as Kris tried to move his legs apart, but Adam liked it when Kris was trapped like this. He liked it when Kris had to just take the pleasure.

He let out a low growl of want and bent over Kris, taking his hard cock between his lips and using his wet mouth to suck and lick. One of Kris’s hands gripped the quilt covering the bed, the other digging into Adam’s hair and taking a thick handful. Kris moaned, his eyes closed to slits, and Adam turned his face so that he could watch Kris.

“Yes, Adam,” he murmured, hips shifting and legs moving restlessly. “Please. More. Yes.”

His cinnamon scent became so rich and spicy the more turned on Kris became. Adam moaned around his mouthful, throat working hard as he sucked and swallowed. Kris keened and arched against him, but Adam held him down against the bed and made a warning noise.

“Yes. Okay, yes. Come on.”

Adam breathed noisily and tightened his throat, watching as Kris’s face tensed in pleasure, head thrown back, the hand clutching the quilt ripping the fabric as he dug his nails in.

“Oh God! Yes! Adam!”

His nostrils flared as he scented Kris’s pheromones, thick with his pleasure. The taste of him as he came was salty and musky and Adam growled, pulling the head out of his throat and onto his tongue so that he could suck more out and coat his mouth with his come. He felt Kris trembling against him and he looked up and met his mate’s eyes, seeing nothing but pleasure and amazement.

 _Mine, mine, mine!_

Kris let out a short laugh, falling back against the bed as Adam licked and sucked and cleaned him with his tongue and mouth and lips. Kris’s hand never left his hair and Adam snickered when he started to pet the top of his head.

“Good Lord,” Kris muttered, panting heavily. “That there – that’s always so good.”

Adam pulled his semi-hard cock from his mouth and nuzzled the patch of wiry hair, licking through it and making Kris gasp and shiver. He laughed and moved up on the bed to kiss Kris’s mouth, sharing the taste of him and moaning when Kris sucked on his tongue. He fell on his side, propping his head up, a wide grin on his face. Kris took one look at him and blushed, rolling his eyes and laughing.

“Quit looking at me with that!”

“With what?”

“With that _smug_ look on your face,” he said, smiling widely.

“Why wouldn’t I be smug? I’m pretty sure everyone heard you scream when you came in my mouth.”

“Oh God,” he moaned, covering his face with his hands, laughing loudly. “Shut up, I didn’t.”

Adam pulled his hands away and kissed the swollen lips. “Mmmm…have I told you that you taste good, Kristopher?”

Kris snickered, looking up at him. He licked his lips, one of his hands moving down to caress Adam’s cock, hard and tight under his jeans. “Want me to suck you?”

“Do _you_ want to suck me?”

“I want to suck you, yeah,” Kris said, pushing Adam onto his back. He got up and kicked off his shoes and pushed down his tangled jeans and boxers, straddling Adam’s thighs as he unbuttoned his jeans. He smirked seeing that Adam wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “I like it when there’s nothing in my way.”

Adam chuckled, reaching for the pillows and propping them under his head so he could watch Kris. He loved watching Kris’s face, the way that his eyes closed and fluttered at the taste of him, and the way that his perfect mouth stretched around his cock as he worked up and down on him, careful of his teeth, both hands stroking the parts he couldn’t take in all the way.

He loved it when Kris looked up at him, brown eyes staring at him intensely, and Adam hid nothing from him, letting him see how much he wanted it. He loved it when Kris’s tongue slipped around the head, getting it wet and juicy with his mouth, the way that he drooled spit and slicked his hands while he stroked him.

Adam bit his lip and groaned, closing his eyes so that he could just concentrate on the feel of Kris’s hot mouth, slurping noisily, so dirty and sweet at the same time, and then tilting his head slightly so that the head of his cock slid along the fleshy side of his mouth.

“Baby, yeah…”

There was nothing better than genuine enthusiasm. Kris was quickly building his own repertoire, using all the things that Adam liked best, whether it was to get him off quickly or to tease him so that Adam choked on his lust, begging Kris for more.

“Kris!”

He was finding that Kris really liked making Adam beg. Adam promised himself that when he could be inside Kris again, he was going to spend _hours_ making Kris beg for it.

“Please, baby, let me come.”

He opened his eyes to see Kris watching him, his bangs sticking to his forehead, mouth tightening. He could tell that Kris was going to be able to take more of him, take him deeper into his mouth; he could feel Kris’s throat opening for him, learning how to control the speed and depth, how to work around his gag reflex. _God, it was going to be so good when Kris figured it out._ Adam moaned, inhaling quickly as pleasure simmered just under his skin, just waiting to be let out. He shifted his hips and Kris moaned, fluttering the tip of his tongue just under the head, just where Adam loved being teased.

“Yes, fuck—“

He gripped the pillows under his head and he clenched his teeth, his entire body tensing as he came into Kris’s mouth, pulsing thickly on Kris’s tongue as he licked and sucked him down.

Adam arched and let out a howl, shaking deeply when Kris increased his suction, the pleasure sharp and unexpected. He shivered, one hand reaching down to push gently on Kris’s forehead, trying to pull his sensitive cock from Kris’s mouth but his hips kept thrusting to go deeper.

He let out a long, pleased moan and fell back on the bed, breathless and completely useless. Kris coughed and then laughed, his face red as he crawled up Adam’s body, dropping kisses against his neck, inhaling his scent. Adam tried to wrap his arms around Kris but gave up when his arms refused to cooperate and he sprawled limply on the bed.

Kris kissed him and Adam opened his mouth, letting him have whatever he wanted. He was utterly spent and gone and wanted to cuddle and take a nap. Kris giggled against him, wrapped around his body, and Adam sighed, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He blinked his eyes opened to see Kris looking at him.

“So I guess I’m getting better at that,” he said, cheerfully.

“Ohmygod, if you got any better, I’m not going to have any brain cells left because you got them all,” he said, growling at his mate. “Mmmm…kiss me again.”

Kris offered his mouth, smiling into the kiss when Adam nipped at him, licking his own taste in Kris’s mouth. He sucked Kris’s tongue and pulled off, dropping his head on the pillow and pulling Kris’s body closer to him, grabbing one of Kris’s legs with his own.

“Let me just cover us up,” Kris said, shifting so that he could grab for the throw blanket, spreading out the velvety soft fabric over them.

“Come here,” he commanded, roughly, pulling Kris closer. “Cuddle time. You know how much I need cuddle time.”

“Yeah, yeah, cuddle time, big baby,” Kris murmured, moving so that he was tucked against Adam’s body. Adam sighed, craving the warmth of his Beta. “We’re going to have to leave at some point.”

Adam snorted. “Why?”

“I’m kind of hungry,” he said, chuckling.

“Later,” Adam mumbled, tugging Kris closer and letting out a deep breath. “Nap first.”

“Okay.”

“Love you,” he murmured softly.

“Love you, too.” He smiled when he felt Kris’s lips against his neck. “You totally screamed by the way.”

Adam laughed, holding Kris tightly.

***

 _The Dallas Hilton_

 

Adam stared at the dark leather rope and the white gold musical note necklace. The jeweler was worth every cent that Adam spent. The leather rope was thin but on closer inspection, it was intricately braided by a number of thinner leather strips; the musical note was understated and elegant. It had their initials etched on the back. Adam smiled as he traced his fingers over the soft leather and the gold. He planned to ask Kris to be his Beta and to wear his collar tonight. He hoped that this was a collar that Kris would proudly wear – of course, Adam had about a dozen more collars specially designed for Kris, but they were all kind of formal – but this one would be something Kris could wear every day.

 _For the rest of their lives._

Adam closed the lid and left it on the coffee table. He stood up and walked into the bedroom, making sure that he had all the supplies they needed. He was absolutely nervous. Ever since Kris whispered that he wanted to try again – and Adam didn’t need to ask try what again – he was all nervous expectation.

But a part of him didn’t want to just bed Kris, not without Kris accepting the collar first. That would make it their wedding night and Adam wanted everything to be perfect.

The bell to the penthouse suite chimed softly and Adam felt his heart kick into high gear. He crossed the room to the door, closing his eyes as he scented Kris’s pheromones. He opened the door and smiled at his mate.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Kris said, smiling at him.

“Come in here, baby,” Adam said, wrapping his arm around Kris’s waist and tugging him inside, close against him, and kissing him gently on the lips.

Kris chuckled, his hands gripping Adam’s shoulders as he looked up at Adam, pushing the door closed with his foot. Adam locked it and then placed his hands low on Kris’s hips, stroking up and down slowly.

“Hi.”

Adam smiled. “Hi.” He hugged his mate, making a happy rumbling sound when Kris fit into his arms so perfectly, made for him. “Come on, let’s talk.”

“Yeah,” he said, shakily. “Yeah, we should talk. And I have to tell you some stuff, you know, about me.”

“You want a drink, baby?”

“Just some water—no, how about a beer?”

Adam grinned, walking to his bar and grabbing two beers. He popped the top and walked back into the living room, sitting next to Kris on the sectional, handing him the beer. They both grinned, tapping the necks of their beer bottle, and Adam watched as Kris took a long drink. He sipped his beer and put it on the table.

“So, talk to me.”

Kris sighed, propping the bottom of the bottle on top of his thigh, his free hand rubbing his leg. “Well, you know I’ve been seeing Dr Seacrest for awhile now and he’s been helping me with…stuff that happened in my last, uh, relationship.”

Adam nodded, giving him an encouraging smile. He ran his hand over Kris’s head, stroking him gently.

“I know I should’ve told you sooner – I mean, I don’t know why I’m holding back but Dr Seacrest thinks that I’ve been holding back because I don’t want you to freak out or get angry or, you know, walk away from me.”

Adam frowned. “There’s nothing that you can say to me that will make me walk away from you, Kris. Absolutely nothing. You have me. Completely. I can’t walk away from you.”

Kris nodded, glancing at him quickly and then looking at his beer bottle. “Yeah, that’s what Dr Seacrest said.” He grinned and then bit his lip. “I don’t like pain. I don’t have a tolerance for it.”

“I, uh….okay,” he said, puzzled slightly.

“My last mate – Katy – she was a sadist. She liked it when I was hurting and—it wasn’t always like that; it wasn’t always about…pain. But the last few months, she couldn’t…it only got her going if she made me bleed.”

Adam bit his lip and frowned deeply. He breathed slowly through his nose, trying to keep calm. His werewolf wanted nothing more than to shift and then run into Arkansas and find Katy and rip her into pieces.

“Adam?”

“Sorry,” he said, shaking his head and looking into Kris’s eyes. “This is about you and I’m making it about me.”

“Well, you’re important to me so…this is going to affect you, too.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want to know what—what she did?”

Adam closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. “No. I can’t sit here and listen to you talk about how she hurt you, baby – not without wanting to kill her.”

“Shhhh…” Kris placed his hand on Adam’s leg and Adam moved closer to press a kiss on his head, staying close to his mate. “I didn’t say no, okay?”

He swallowed and nodded. “Because you were her mate. You wanted to…to make her happy.”

He watched as Kris let out a breath, relaxing slightly. His hand squeezed Adam’s leg and he nodded, biting his lip. “Yes and no. I didn’t say no to her because I thought that’s what I had to do.”

Adam stroked Kris’s head. “That’s not how it works, you know that right?”

“I know it now,” he said, simply. “I know that’s not what a Beta is – that I’m not just there to—to do whatever my Alpha wants.”

“Was it—“ Adam didn’t know how to ask. “Did you ever—was it—“

“No, never,” Kris said, earnestly. “I _never_ liked it – any of it. I’m not cut out for that kind of thing, you know? So if…if you need something like that—“

“No, I promise you, I don’t,” he said, shaking his head. “I swear, Kris, I don’t do blood and I don’t do pain. I’m toppy and aggressive and things get rough or passionate, I might bite you and draw blood, but no, not because I want to see you _bleed_ for me, not because I get off hurting you or—“

“I know,” Kris said, chuckling softly. “Come on, I’ve been with you—we’ve done things together. I would’ve seen the signs if you wanted _that_ from me.” He sighed. “I just wanted to make sure that I looked you in the eyes and said it.”

“Okay. And I respect and accept your boundaries,” he said, nodding quickly. “God, Kris…how…how did you stay with her for so long if you—I can’t even imagine doing that to you—to my mate.”

“This has been the hardest part, talking to Dr Seacrest about that and going over it in my head,” he said, taking another drink of his beer. “He says that Katy was an untrained sadist and that our pairing wasn’t real. That was why I could take off the collar and leave her. If we were a true pairing, we would’ve suffered a lot more than…” Kris sighed and leaned forward to set the beer on the table. “I loved her—“

Adam frowned and looked away, not wanting Kris to see his anger or his jealousy, but Kris put his hand on Adam’s face.

“Hey,” he called and Adam met his gaze. “I loved her but I didn’t love her with my werewolf. I’ve never felt for anyone how I feel for you, like you’re part of me, like I can sense you and scent you and just know that you’re right for me. I never felt that for her. Dr Seacrest was right – it wasn’t a real pairing and…I love you, Adam. This is it for me.”

“Oh baby,” he whispered, cupping Kris’s face with his hands and kissing him, chaste and sweet, just pressing his lips against Kris’s mouth and rubbing his face against Kris’s cheek. “I love you, too.”

Kris smiled at him, his brown eyes bright and happy. His scent was gorgeous and the pheromones were starting to drive Adam a little nuts. He kissed Kris’s cheek and sat back, looking at his mate.

“Is there anything else that you want me to know?”

Kris grinned and shrugged. “Well, you kind of know everything there is to know about me now. I’m not that complicated.”

“You’re plenty complicated,” he said, chuckling. “And you’re mine now. And…I was hoping that you’d be mine forever.”

He felt his face heat up as Kris stared at him, his mouth parted slightly. Adam reached for the jewelry box, picking it up and handing it to Kris.

“This is for you,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I hope you’ll do me the honor and accept my collar.”

Kris grinned and ran his hands over the velvet box. “Is it something sparkly and glittery? I don’t think it’ll go with my plaid.”

“Open it, doofus,” Adam said, chuckling.

He held his breath as Kris smiled prettily and opened the box. “Oh Adam, that’s really beautiful.”

“You like it? Really?”

“Yeah,” he said, taking a deep breath. “It’s perfect. I accept your collar.” Kris blinked and looked up at Adam. “Want to make it official and put it on me?”

“Yeah,” he said, reaching out to pick up the leather. He saw that his hands were shaking and he let out a nervous giggle, opening the clasp and putting it around Kris’s neck. He ran his hands down Kris’s neck, stroking his thumbs along his collar bone, and then running his palms down the front of his chest.

Kris bit his lip, reaching up to touch the musical note, looking at Adam. “Alpha.”

Adam growled and reached for his Beta and kissed him. It was such a simple word but to hear it from Kris, to know that he honored Adam’s role in his life and in their household, brought out his need to have his Beta.

Kris clung to him, growling deeply, nails digging into Adam’s skin as they wrestled on the couch. Adam licked up his neck and pressed his teeth against his skin, biting him hard enough to break skin and to mark him. Kris moaned deeply when he licked and tasted Kris’s blood, his werewolf acknowledging and memorizing Kris’s taste now. It would be a part of Adam.

“Alpha.”

“Beta,” Adam roared, staring at him. “Fuck, Kris, this is—I’m not going to be gentle right now.”

“Who asked you to be gentle now, Alpha,” Kris hissed at him, smirking.

Adam groaned and wrapped his arms around Kris, pulling him to his feet. He kissed and touched and scented Kris everywhere, both of them growling and biting as they hurried towards the bedroom.

There was the sound of clothes ripping and nothing but the scent of sex and musk and want on Kris’s skin. Adam husked out a laugh when Kris pushed him on the bed and crawled over him, hands going into Adam’s hair as he bent over him, kissing his mouth. Adam ran his hands down Kris’s back and palmed his perfect ass.

“Come on, Beta,” he urged, reaching under the pillows to pull out the lube. He moaned when Kris bit his neck, arching his head back and letting Kris have him, the pain of his sharp teeth cutting through some of the urgency and need. He smeared lube over his fingers and dropped the lube beside him, fingers slipping between his cheeks to find his opening.

Kris grabbed his shoulders and arched against him, tossing back his head and letting out a hiss of pain. Adam stopped and whined deep in his throat, frowning slightly.

“It’s okay,” he said, panting slightly. “Let me just—okay, go slow.”

Adam clenched his jaw as he slipped one finger slowly into him, stopping when he felt Kris tense around him, waiting for him to take deep breaths and relaxing his muscles before moving deeper into him. Kris shifted his hips as Adam slid his finger in a little deeper, letting out a rumbly moan.

“Mmmm…so tight, baby—“

Kris jerked and gasped, circling his hips as Adam slid his finger in and then out, slow and steady, feeling Kris’s muscles flutter around him, squeezing when he pushed all the way in. Adam groaned and closed his eyes, imagining how it was going to feel when his cock was inside of Kris.

“Is it good?”

“Yeah,” Kris said, staring down at him. “Put another one in.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, come on, I want to feel it.”

Adam carefully slipped the tip of his middle finger against Kris’s opening and gently added pressure until Kris had taken a deep breath, hips bearing down and opening. “Ohhh, Beta, that’s gorgeous.”

Kris giggled and closed his eyes, head thrown back as he worked himself down on Adam’s fingers, moving his hips and breathing deeply. Adam bit his bottom lip and he crooked his fingers, searching for his prostate. He inhaled sharply when Kris whimpered, jerking his hips hard, and letting out a surprised gasp of pleasure.

“Oh God. I knew it was good but—“ Kris moaned as he fucked himself back on Adam’s fingers, arching his hips so that his fingers moved over his gland each time. “Ohhh! Adam!”

“Do you want to try another finger?”

“Yeah, do it,” Kris said, biting his upper lip with his teeth and moaning again.

Adam picked up the lube with his free hand, squeezing out a big drop on his own thigh, ignoring the coldness of the gel as he dipped his index finger of his other hand and moved under Kris’s thigh so that he could slip it in with the fingers of his other hand. “It’s going to feel like a pinch or a stretch. Just breathe deeply and relax, let it happen.”

Kris gritted his teeth and hissed, but he moaned when his muscles seemed to just relax naturally, letting Adam press his finger into Kris, stretching him a little more now. He held his hands steady, letting Kris set the pace, waiting for his _Beta_ to tell him with his body if he could take more.

“Come on, Alpha, I want it,” Kris said, panting deeply. “I want you inside of me.”

Adam growled, pulling his fingers away gently. He picked up the lube and squeezed out more in his hand, slathering his cock and groaning at the friction. He was so hard, his senses were totally focused on Kris, he hadn’t realized that he was nearing the edge. He looked up at Kris and met his eyes, returning the smile on his face as he held his cock steady, his other hand on Kris’s waist.

“Just go slow,” Adam said, biting his lip as Kris scooted back a little, reaching back to touch the tip of Adam’s slick cock and placing it against his opening. “Deep breath, baby, and go—oh fuck! Kris!”

Adam tasted his own blood when Kris sank down on his cock. He gripped Kris’s thighs and tried not to thrust up into Kris’s hot body. He stared at his mate, watching as Kris quivered over him, his ass clenching tightly around his cock.

“Kris?”

Kris bit back a moan and stared at Adam. “I think…that was a little more than I could take.”

“Want me to pull out?”

“No! Just…”

Adam sat up slowly, holding onto Kris’s hips with both of his hands. “Hang on a sec, baby.” He reached for the pillows and pushed them against the headboard. He started to scoot back as Kris leaned forward to grab the top of the headboard, moving with him so that Adam was sitting up, the heels of his feet pressed on the mattress, his knees raised and holding Kris up.

“Come here, kiss me,” Adam husked, tilting his face so that Kris could kiss him. He ran his hands up and down Kris’s back, feeling the muscles locked under his skin. “Just take your time.”

Kris nodded, breathing heavily through his mouth. Adam leaned back against the pillows and smiled, running his hands all over Kris’s body, his fingers finding his hot spots. He watched as Kris closed his eyes, letting out a pleased sigh, shifting on his lap. Adam swallowed as he felt himself move inside of Kris, the friction was delicious and it drove Adam a little crazy to be so still and patient.

He smiled as Kris reached for his hand, bringing it down between their bodies to wrap around Kris’s cock. He wasn’t hard but with a few strokes, Adam had him hard again, leaking at the tip. Kris moaned and shifted his hips, moving back and forth as his cock slid across Adam’s palm. Adam bit his lip when he changed his stroke on Kris’s cock, moving his hand up and down now, luring Kris into a different rhythm.

Kris grabbed hold of the headboard and moved slightly, rising up on his knees and sinking down on a moan. Adam placed his other hand on Kris’s hip, adjusting him slightly so that the next time Kris sank down on his cock, it would press against his prostate.

“Oh! God!” Kris whined, leaning back and fucking himself up and down on his cock, pleasure etched on his face as he figured out how to move.

Adam stroked him harder and faster, keeping up with Kris’s frantic movements, giving him everything he needed to make it good for him. “Jesus, Beta, such a good boy, fuck yourself on my cock and come. Want to feel you come on my cock, do it, Kris, come on—“

Kris keened and made a throaty noise that was part scream and part moan. Adam wrapped his arm behind Kris’s lower back, holding him steady as Kris jerked against him, his cock pulsing in his hand, come dribbling down his fist. Adam moaned, pulling Kris closer, feeling his muscles so tight around his cock, the muscles squeezing so hard that it was almost painful.

He sank down on Adam and Adam growled, his control gone as he pulled Kris off his cock, hearing Kris whimper but unable to stop himself as he laid Kris on his back on the bed and moved over him, grabbing his cock and pushing back inside his hot, wet ass, loose and welcoming as he thrust into him. Kris moaned, raising his legs and pressing his knees into Adam’s sides, hands clenched in his hair.

“Alpha,” Kris gasped, riding Adam’s thrusts. “Alpha. Alpha!”

Adam could feel the pleasure of his body and the pleasure of hearing Kris call him Alpha merge and strike something deep and ancient inside of him, nothing but instinct speaking to him as he came inside of his mate, howling through the layers of pleasure, blind to everything except the scent of Kris, his mate, his Beta, surrounding him.

He fell across Kris’s body and panted, trembling from the shock of pleasure. It was like something was realigned inside of him, his werewolf growling with approval, new instincts to keep and protect and kill to defend settling into his mind. He felt Kris’s hands moving over him, petting him, his low purr reassuring and pleasing to his ears. He let out a deep sigh and shivered, moving to his elbows to take his weight off of his mate.

“You okay?” Kris said, stroking his face and looking up at him.

Adam felt his lips tremble and he nodded, smiling at his Beta.

Kris giggled as Adam collapsed over him again, tucking his face against Kris’s sweaty neck, not able to form words yet as he was capable of only feelings and emotions. He grunted when Kris’s arms wrapped around him, so tight and so strong, Kris’s warm breath against his ear as he breathed out soft chuckles.

He closed his eyes and sank even deeper against his Beta, his arms moving under Kris to hold him close.

“Beta,” Adam growled, full of Kris’s scent.

“Yeah,” he whispered, stroking Adam’s hair. “Shhh…it’s okay, Alpha, it’s okay.”

***

Adam woke up hours late, his body aching and sore but so good, so relaxed. He turned to look at Kris, fucked out and exhausted. Adam smirked to himself, an immense sense of pride filling him to the core.

 _Mine._

Well, he was a possessive lover.

He turned on his side, not wanting to wake Kris yet, and gingerly pulled the sheet down, uncovering Kris’s body. His mate was marked with his teeth and his nails and his come. He closed his eyes and breathed him in deeply, Kris’s familiar cinnamon scent mixed in with the smell of their sex and musk. He was already addicted and his body wanted more.

Kris would be sore, but he was a strong Beta and he’d heal quickly. Soon, the marks would be gone and Adam would have to give him more. He knew that as their bond settled and strengthened, his werewolf wouldn’t need to keep marking his mate like this – but Adam smirked to himself, who was he kidding, he _loved_ seeing the marks of his passion on his mate.

And it wasn’t like Kris hadn’t left his own marks on Adam’s body. He could feel the scratches and bite marks all over his neck and chest and back and ass. Kris was no shy lover, not anymore anyway. He was a demanding Beta and Adam smiled, licking his lips, as he looked at his sleeping mate, thinking of all the ways that Kris could have him.

“Quit it, it’s creepy,” Kris mumbled, sleepily.

Adam chuckled, watching as Kris blinked one eye open at him. “I can’t help it. I want to fuck you again.”

“Sore,” he complained, grinning slightly.

Adam sighed, moving on his belly, tucking one arm under his face to look at Kris. “Why don’t you fuck me instead?”

Kris giggled, opening both of his eyes to look at Adam. “I don’t think I can get it up again, Alpha.”

He reached out and ran his hand down Kris’s side. “I love it when you call me that. You don’t understand what it does to me – to my werewolf – to hear you call me that.”

“It’s who you are to me,” he murmured, stroking Adam’s arm with his fingers. “And I like it when you call me Beta.”

“Beta.”

Kris purred, wiggling his eyebrows. “You know…I think I could get it up one more time.”

Adam chuckled, tucking his hand under the pillow and bringing out the lube. He tossed it on the bed and looked at his mate. “Come on, Beta, show me what you’ve learned.”

*****


	11. Jensen: Reflections on Pack Life

Jensen wondered if it was a lot like sending a kid off to college. Watching as Kris packed his room, talking a mile a minute about Adam and Los Angeles and paparazzi and music, Jensen grinned as his chest tightened with a strong emotion, not unlike a deep sense of paternal love.

He stared at Adam’s collar around Kris’s neck and sighed to himself, feeling a tinge of anxiety that he wasn’t wearing Jensen’s by proxy collar – that Kris would never wear any other werewolf’s collar from the moment he accepted Adam as his mate and Alpha.

Kris wasn’t the only one changed by the collaring. Jensen wasn’t surprised to see the changes in Adam. He was calmer now, less open to touching anyone besides Kris, and Jensen had caught Adam’s low growls whenever Kris hugged Jensen or Jared or any of his other friends. Jensen smirked at him, from one Alpha to another, who had to learn to deal with their overly affectionate Beta mates who were touchy-feely with just about everyone.

Soon after Kris and Adam told Jensen and Jared about their official collaring, they called their families in Arkansas and California, inviting them to Dallas to meet each other. Kris was worried that his conservative family wouldn’t mesh with Adam’s progressive family, but as soon as they met, there was instant chemistry. Jensen was happy for them, happy and a lot relieved, too.

“Limo’s here!” Jared called from the living room.

Kris broke out into a wide smile, his eyes lighting up. “Limo, huh.” He laughed and shook his head, looking over at Jensen. “I guess this is going to be my life now.”

“Well, you had to go fall in love with an international rock star,” Jensen said, snickering. “I heard Adam made you like ten different kinds of collars, diamonds and all kinds of other gems.”

Kris rolled his eyes and laughed. “I am _not_ going to be wearing them.” He reached for the musical note hanging from his collar and smiled. “This is enough for me.”

“So are you going to work on your music when you get out there?”

“Yeah, I’m going to give it a shot,” he said, taking a deep breath. “Though I’m kind of, well…Adam wants me to meet his management and his label, get signed and work on my first album, but…I don’t know, I don’t want to be riding on his name, you know?”

“The only thing Adam can do is give you an in into the business and it’ll be stupid not to take whatever opportunity you can get. But it’ll be up to you to do the rest, to make sure people get to hear your music.”

Kris bit his lip and nodded. “I just don’t want anyone to think that…if I have any kind of music career that it was because of Adam.”

Jensen nodded. “No matter what you do, some people are always going to think that you have everything handed to you because your mate is Adam Lambert. You’re just going to have to prove them wrong with your talent.”

“How do you and Jared deal with that? I mean, how do you guys work it out so that he’s not just…”

“Not just there because he’s my Beta? You make your way together and it’s not about who has the power to give. My Beta has strengths that I rely on. Jared’s a far better pack politician than me. I’m still just a scientist at heart. If I hadn’t accepted my place in the pack, I’d be just as happy being a scientist behind a microscope,” he said, chuckling. “But Jared’s always been better with people and he’s not afraid of getting right in the middle of things. He’s always been the center of attention, that’s just who he is, and I just kind of stand around and try to look pretty.”

Kris snorted. “You do more than just stand around and look pretty, Jensen.” He placed his hand on Jensen’s shoulder and smiled up at him. “I wouldn’t be here today if it weren’t for you; if you hadn’t given me your home and made me family. I don’t know a lot of pack leaders who would’ve done that, you know? I love you, man.”

“I leave you alone for two hours and you’re flirting with a pack Alpha,” Adam crooned, leaning against the doorway.

Jensen laughed as Kris practically ran across the bedroom, wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck, kissing him deeply.

“Ready to go?” Adam said, stroking his hand down Kris’s back, smiling at his mate.

“Yup,” Kris said, wiggling out of Adam’s arms to take a final look around his room.

“If you missed anything, I’ll send it to you,” Jensen said, softly. He picked up one of Kris’s suitcases, Adam grabbed another one, and Kris picked up his guitar case and messenger bag.

“Okay, thanks.”

They handed the bags to the driver and Jensen sighed, looking at Adam and Kris standing together. Appearance wise, they were on such opposite extremes – Adam with his in-your-face preternatural beauty and glamour and Kris with his aw-shucks clean cut allure – but Jensen knew that underneath Adam’s show personality and Kris’s quiet steadiness, the two of them were more than well matched for each other.

“I guess this is goodbye, squirt,” Jared said, laughing as he bent down and wrapped his arms around Kris, picking him up. Kris kicked at him, growling, as Adam laughed beside them. “Gonna miss you, kiddo.”

“Miss you, too,” Kris said, tucking his face against Jared’s neck. “Thank you.”

Jensen smiled when Jared finally released him, dropping him gently on his feet. Kris turned and walked towards Jensen, his face flushed slightly. Jensen opened his arms and hugged him, pressing him close and inhaling his familiar cinnamon scent mixed in with Adam’s scent. There wasn’t a trace of the bitter death scent that Kris wore the first time Jensen met him at the _Moonlight Lounge_ almost a year ago.

“You take care of yourself and of Adam.”

“I will.”

“And if that bastard doesn’t treat you right, you come back home to us,” Jensen said, his voice loud and carrying over to Jared and Adam.

Kris snickered, tightening his arms. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Hey!” Adam protested, hands on his hips as he stared at them.

“Thank you, Jensen, for everything.”

Jensen squeezed him warmly. “Any time.”

Jared laughed, slapping Adam on the back and Jensen sighed, letting Kris go. He watched as Jared and Adam shared a long hug, all arms and manful thumping on each other’s backs. Jensen smiled when Adam turned to look at him and he didn’t miss the emotions across his face – happiness, gratitude, compassion – and Jensen reached for his friend and hugged him.

“Congratulations, man,” he said, holding Adam close. “I hope you and Kris will be as happy as me and Jay.”

Adam laughed, stroking his back. “If we could all be so lucky.” He gave Jensen a quick kiss on the side of his head. “Thanks for everything, Alpha.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Ohhh, now I’m _Alpha_.”

Adam winked at him and reached out to take Kris’s hand. “I know you two will want to visit once we get settled in LA so open invite and all.”

“Yeah, you better believe it,” Jensen called, smirking at them. He smiled when Jared wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, tucking his chin against Jensen’s shoulder.

“Ya’ll come back, you hear!” Jared drawled, waving his hand at them.

Adam and Kris laughed, looking at each other and waving back. Jensen watched as Adam waited for Kris to get into the back of the limo first, his eyes on Kris’s ass. He laughed and shook his head when Adam turned to look at him, his cheeks turning slightly pink at being caught outright. It was hard to miss that the two of them wore each others’ scents well. Adam quirked a smirk at them and got into the limo, the driver closing the door.

Jared held him as the limo pulled away from the Glass House, hitting the paved road towards the city. Jensen sighed, full of different kinds of emotions, and Jared chuckled throatily against his ear, nipping his earlobe gently.

“They’re going to be all right, Jen.”

“I know,” he said, letting out a deep breath and squinting as the limo finally disappeared from sight.

***

Jensen laughed to himself, feeling like an old man, an old wolf, as he watched Jared dressed him in his pajama pants, unhurried familiar large hands moving on his skin, a spark of anticipation low in his belly. Jared looked up at him and smirked, raising his eyebrow.

“I feel like an old man,” he told Jared.

“You’re 35-years old, Jensen, that’s not even close to old man.”

“I’m 245-years old in dog years.”

“Dog years? Get under the covers,” Jared said, stripping quickly and getting into their bed. He snuggled next to Jensen and sighed loudly against his ear, making Jensen laugh.

“I think I’m depressed.”

“I know you miss him. I miss him, too,” Jared said, softly. “It’s only right that you’re a little depressed. He was your collared Beta for awhile.”

“By proxy.”

“It don’t matter that it was ‘by proxy.’ You’re the kind of werewolf that when you put a collar on someone, it means something.”

Jensen grinned, moving his arm and wrapping it behind Jared, running his fingers through his hair. “I really did love that kid.”

“Me, too.” Jared snorted. “Adam will take good care of him.”

“Maybe we should go visit them in LA next month, you know, just to see how Kris is doing and if he needs anything.”

“Right, because he’s going to need anything. Dude, Adam’s totally going to spoil Kris rotten. If we go to LA, it’s to make sure that Kris doesn’t get big in the britches.”

Jensen laughed, looking at his mate. “Did you just say ‘big in the britches’?”

“Shut up,” Jared complained, nipping him on the shoulder.

“Did I ever thank you for what you did for Kris?”

Jared grinned. “You don’t have to thank me for helping out one of our own. Besides, you were the one who gave him the collar.”

“Pine said it was your idea for me to give him the proxy collar and to have him live in our house,” Jensen said, caressing Jared’s back. “Be part of our family.”

Jared laughed. “What can I say? I’m a soft-hearted wolf. And I really liked him. He was so cute.”

Jensen snickered and let out a contented sigh. “So…um…I have some news.”

“What is it?”

“The Elders asked me how our adoption process was coming along.”

Jared moved up on his elbow, his eyes wide. “Okay…”

“If we adopt, the Council will acknowledge our child as my Alpha heir.”

“Ohmygod!” Jared squirmed closer, wrapping both arms around Jensen, hugging him tightly. “We’re going to be parents!”

“Well, we have to get approved by the adoption agency first.”

Jared laughed. “Who is going to refuse us?” He kicked off the sheets and crawled over Jensen, smiling down at him. Jensen swallowed when he looked into Jared’s eyes to see them glowing.

“What’re you—“

“This calls for some celebratory ‘we’re going to be parents’ sex! Because you know what they all say, once you have kids, there’s no more sex, so we’re going to need to have a lot of sex!”

Jensen looked up at him. “Right now?”

“God, Jensen, yes!” Jared howled, pressing his nose against Jensen’s neck and scenting him noisily. “Mmmmm…no one in the house to hear you make all kinds of naughty wolfie noises now.”

“Wolfie noises?” Jensen said, laughing deeply. He moaned when Jared stripped him of his pajamas and slid between his thighs, hot mouth curling around the head of his cock. “Mmmmm…Jay.”

He shoved the pillows higher under his head so that he could look down his body to watch as his mate took him deeper into his mouth, biting his bottom lip as Jared stared up at him, sucking on him with a wicked look in his glowing eyes.

Jensen reached down and ran his hand over Jared’s face, his thumb smoothing over his eyebrow, groaned when he felt Jared’s throat tighten around the head of his cock. He wasn’t going to last very long and he wanted to be inside of his Beta. He grabbed a handful of his thick brown hair and pulled him off.

“Come here.”

Jared chuckled, crawling up his body to press his wet mouth against Jensen, kissing him quick and dirty. “Want to fuck me, Jen? Huh?”

“Yes,” he growled, pushing Jared’s shoulders and rolling so that he was on top. He leaned across their bed to get the lube as Jared cackled happily, wiggling under him as he shoved his sleep pants off his long legs, stroking his hard cock with his big hand.

Jensen moved back and he met Jared’s cat eyes, his wide mouth wearing a grin. They moved slowly and surely, years together giving them this absolute familiarity with each other. Jared moved one of his legs and pressed his foot against Jensen’s shoulder as they wiggled to find the best position.

“I’m not going to last very long,” Jensen said, flipping the cap and squeezing out the lube right onto his cock. He shivered from the coolness of the gel and dropped the tube on the bed, groaning deeply when Jared’s large hand curled around his cock and stroked the lube on him.

“Good. Then I’ll fuck you afterwards,” Jared murmured, smirking at him.

Jensen pushed the head of his cock against Jared and slid in, watching as Jared closed his eyes and arched his hips. He wrapped the other leg around Jensen’s hip and moved with him as Jensen began thrusting into him, quick and short, just enough to tease his prostate than get him off.

Jared growled, baring his teeth at Jensen. “Come on, baby—“

“Fuck,” Jensen hissed out through his clenched teeth. He closed his eyes and reared back, feeling the rush of pleasure slide down his spine and right into his balls, tightening and pulsing. He really wasn’t going to last at all but he didn’t care. He wanted this greedy pleasure right now and his mate was going to fuck him after and—“fuck!”

He shivered, hanging onto Jared’s leg, pressing his forehead against his knee, his cock throbbing inside of Jared’s tight ass, the slide inside delicious and dirty and wonderful. He sank his teeth into the fleshy part of Jared’s calf muscle and moaned, releasing his pleasure, letting it push away every thought except for his mate.

“My turn,” Jared said, his large hands tucking Jensen away, his cock slipping out of Jared. Jensen made a complaining sound, too wiped out as his mate manhandled him to his belly. Jensen hugged Jared’s pillow, inhaling the scent of his sweat and lust, eyes closed as Jared pushed his legs apart and kneed against his thighs. He heard the lube being uncapped and let out a soft sigh when Jared’s cock slid inside of him. “Alpha.”

“Go ahead, take whatever you want, Beta.”

Jensen moaned when Jared gave him a hard thrust, pushing against his prostate. The sweetness of the pleasure made Jensen wince, wondering if he was going to get hard again. He shifted his hips, letting out a happy sound at the way his cock dragged against the bedding.

Jared sank down to his elbows, covering Jensen’s back, moving slowly and deeply, kissing against his shoulder. “Squeeze arounnd my cock.”

Jensen grinned, tightening his muscles as Jared pushed into him. He chuckled when Jared shuddered and groaned, the blunt edge of his teeth against the flesh of Jensen’s shoulder blade. “Want it again?”

“Yes, please.”

Jared grunted loudly every time Jensen used his muscles to milk him, feeling him hard and hot and throbbing inside of him. He pushed back with his hips and Jared whimpered, grabbing Jensen’s wrists and digging his knees into the mattress. Jensen let out a moan as Jared started to fuck him, putting his strength into each thrust, knowing from Jared’s breathy pants that he was going to come soon.

He raised his hips and pushed back, squeezing down hard as Jared drove into him, his loud howl muffled against Jensen’s head. He felt Jared trembling on him and he sighed, smiling, when Jared fell on top of him, his weight unforgiving.

Jensen reached back and stroked his hand through Jared’s damp hair. “You alive back there?”

Jared chuckled, taking a deep breath and lifting his weight off him. He pulled out gently and fell on his side, face turned towards Jensen. “Yeah, I needed that.”

“You saying I wasn’t taking care of you right, Beta?”

He watched as his mate snickered, blinking open his eyes to gaze at Jensen. “You always take good care of me, Alpha.”

Jensen smiled and lifted his head to press a gentle kiss against Jared’s mouth. “You know what would be awesome right now?”

“Round two?”

He laughed, turning on his side and raising his eyebrow. “How about a midnight run?”

“Serious? You can run after that?”

“I seem to have found my second wind,” he said, smirking at his mate. “Don’t tell me you’re too wiped out.”

Jared growled, narrowing his eyes at Jensen. “I’m always ready for you, Alpha.”

***

Jensen watched as Jared shifted into his werewolf form. He smiled, looking at his long limbs, strong body, the little upturned nose at the end of his snout, and the hazel cat eyes that stared at him. He ducked his head and his long tongue lolled out of his mouth, looking at Jensen.

Jensen shifted, his human body becoming his werewolf. His senses awoke and he inhaled deeply, letting out a soft growl when he scented his mate. In this form, Jensen was all primal instinct, barking and howling joyfully, rubbing his face against Jared’s neck, marking him with his own scent.

Jared bayed a loud challenge, his head lifting majestically, eyes bright in the moonlight. Jensen growled, pawing the ground, watching and waiting for his mate. He watched as Jared skipped on his back paws, running with light and fast steps out of the Japanese garden towards the Texas fields beyond. Jensen waited, panting deeply, watching as his mate ran into the darkness. He’d give Jared a long head start.

He heard Jared’s playful howl, calling for him, a teasing sound in the distance. It was in Jensen’s blood to answer that call. He reared back on his back paws and howled, the sound of it echoing in the quiet night. He pawed the grass, huffing noisily through his nostrils, picking up the scent of his mate, his wolf delighted that his mate was going to give him a long, loose chase. He was the perfect mate. And Jensen chuffed out a laugh, thinking about what would happen when he caught Jared.

And he was off!

 

The End.


End file.
